The Hydra Consortium SYOC
by scrawlx1012
Summary: Meet The Hydra Consortium - an independent guld which has been keeping a low profile for years...their aim? Annihilate every single dark guild possible...but first they have to deal with problems from the magic council and other enemies... "Keep slicing off our heads and we'll keep on coming back for more..." Set in X791 Form is on my Profile! Submissions closed! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Chaos**

A dark bronze skinned youth with short black shaven hair stood on the balcony of a cathedral with a scowl on his face; he wore a gray tunic, a set of black trousers and combat boots. The dark skinned youth sighed as he felt the cold breeze of the night air hit his face. He scanned the landscape below him with his hazel eyes; there were reports of unknown mages stealing from the different shops within the town.

 _What the hell am I looking for?_

"Victor!" A female voice shouted from behind him.

The dark skinned youth turned around to see the tanned face of Celina. She was a petite girl with shoulder length blond curly hair, she wore a black set of body armour and a skirt embroidered with numerous symbols.

"What are you doing here?" Victor asked as he folded his arms.

 _This was meant to be a solo mission..._

"The master-"Celina started before Victor held up a hand.

"We don't have a master remember? Independent guilds don't follow the rules of normal mages." Victor lectured.

"Don't be so patronizing." Celina replied.

"Is it my fault that you forg-"Victor started before Celina narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Quit lecturing me! And if you really must know I _choose_ to come along...we don't play by the rules. Remember?" Celina deepened her voice and mimicked Victor with her fingers.

"That is such a bad impression-"Victor started before he was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Somebody help me!" A male voice shrieked.

An orange explosion ripped through a tavern sending splintering chunks of wood in the air. Victor could practically smell the burning from here.

 _Ugh...There's no way on earth I'm dealing with a burning building not after the crap that happened last week..._

"Well?" Celina asked as she jumped up and down excitedly.

 _She really needs to calm down before she gets out of control and I have to deal with it..._

"What?" Victor replied.

"Aren't you gonna run to the scene of the crime and take down the bad guys?" Celina asked.

 _What the hell does she think this is? Some sort of magic council police thing...she knows how I roll...its either show me the money or books or save yourself..._

"Nope, I'm just going to stay right here. You can deal with em." Victor said as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wooden beam of the balcony.

"You're so hopeless..." Celina said as she took a running jump and leaped over the balcony.

 _Go get em kid. Show them what the Hydra Consortium can do!_

 **A/N**

 **Scrawlx here!**

 **Thanks for stumbling upon this SYOC. After much thought I've decided to put Beast Talon on a temporary hiatus (Sorry readers of BT). Partly because I don't think I can work two stories at once and partly because I didn't really have a structure for it but now for this story I do** **so its all good!**

 **I'll probably take it a bit slower with updates but if I really just have a time when it all hits me and my brains going on a mad one I might post** **just ask those people who reviewed Beast Talon**

 **The form is on my Profile and I'll stick it here as well along with some rules:**

1: No OP characters – we all have weaknesses.

2: I'm only accepting two dragon slayers (either generation but if their a 1st gen make sure it makes sense)

3: No Mary Sues or Gary Stus.

4: Be Detailed – before you send your OC in ask yourself if you would accept it (by detailed I mean more than three lines for history/personality)

5: You have a maximum of two magic's(don't feel like you have to pick two but be aware those who are likely to use two will be more experienced mages), one primary and one secondary. Primary is essentially their goto/main magic and secondary is usually something defensive/non fighting e.g. telepathy. Do not go overboard with this or else I'll have to tell you to remove one or the other.

Thanks for Reading

Here's the form:

 **Here's the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Age** (can be anywhere from 13-60):

 **Gender:**

 **S-Class:**

Do you want them to be S-Class and why do you think they fit the bill? I will select 3 OC's.

 **Appearance**

 **Hairstyle/Colour:**

 **Skin Colour:**

 **General outfit:**

 **Guild Mark(Location and colour):**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Formal outfit:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Magic:** (include how it works and 5 spells – feel free to make up your own – nothing too OP, 1 Primary and 1 secondary.)

 **Weapons** (Do they have any, how often do they use it and are they skilled?):

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **History** (How and why they joined the guild/If you are applying for guild master say how and why they formed The Hydra Consortium):


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprise?**

Mark collapsed onto the purple couch and let the calming breeze of the night sky billow in her face as she sunk into the soft leather of the chair. He was one of the younger members of the Hydra Consortium despite being fifteen years old. Mark looked down at his outfit; he wore a white short sleeved shirt, with dark grey jeans, and black sneakers. He brushed his sleeveless black hooded jacket over his shirt more so that he could fully be covered.

 _Why did I ask the master to place one of the couches on the guild's roof? It's freezing out here!_

Mark ran a pale hand through his spiky dark brown hair.

 _Still feels like I haven't brushed it in years...come on Mark get a grip!_

Suddenly, Mark tensed up at the sound of a loud crash to his right. His dark brown eyes swivelled to the source of the disturbance, a tale mage with peach skin and bright blue hair tied into a ponytail lay flat on the floor panting wildly.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I'm...your...senior...is...that...anyway...to...talk...to...me?" The blue haired youth panted wildly.

"Kotamo...how are you panting? The guild's roof isn't that hard to reach?" Mark asked.

Mark folded his arms uncomfortably as Kotamo's eyes widened in shock.

 _Oh...you've done it again Mark...stupid...stupid...stupid...why can't I do this "talking" thing properly...maybe I should quote a famous book or something..._

"To be or not to be?" Mark said proudly as he raised his hand in the air as if he was holding an apple.

Kotamo looked at him blankly.

"Don't you know that line?" Mark said with a questioning glance on his face.

"Nope." Kotamo said bluntly.

"What? That line is legendary! Everyone knows that line! It's from Shakesperlin!" Mark said with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Sorry my friend still ain't ringing any bells! What are you doing up here anyway?" Kotamo said as he got up from the ground and folded his arms across his black oriental shirt.

"I was just kicking back and relaxing." Mark said as he shuddered uncomfortably when Kotamo collapsed next to him.

 _Does this mean we're friends now?_

"Sweet...think I'll join you then!" Kotamo said as he rested his arms behind his head and stuck his legs out causing one of his black ninja shoes to fall off.

"Hey you gonna pick that up?" Mark asked as he noticed a bad smell emitting from Kotamo's sock.

"Nope." Kotamo said as he sunk into the couch.

"I really think you should...as y-"Mark started before he was cut off by the sound of snoring.

"You've got to be kidding me...we've barely talked for a few minutes and he already fell asleep." Mark complained as he closed his eyes.

 _I really need to do better with my social skills...Note to self: Don't critique Kotamo if you want him to be your friend._

* * *

Celina pushed past the numerous spectators but it was too late. The tavern was destroyed. Charred wood was everywhere and two men were being helped out of the rubble by two women. Celina rushed towards them.

"Who did this? Where did they go?" Celina asked.

"Can't you see he's in no state to talk kid?" One of the women said as she hurriedly walked past and clutched the man crying next to her tightly, she wore a simple brown dress and had long brown hair.

"No need to be rude." Celina muttered.

"Sorry about that Victoria's just angry right now. My name's Beatrice and this fellow is my husband, Derek." The other women said apologetically, she wore a green dress and had long blonde hair which flowed to her shoulders. Derek on the other hand was a bald man wearing an apron and simple brown pants.

"It was a big creature...unlike anything I've ever seen..." Derek choked out with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Any idea where it went?" Celina questioned.

"I can't really remember...sorry...I don't usually cry...that's my wife's job...it's just that I lost my tavern...you're a member of a legal guild right? Beast Talon right?" Derek sobbed.

 _That's a thing? What type of person names their guild "Beast Talon"?_

"Um...not exactly..." Celina said nervously.

"Now that I think about it you look a little young to be part of a legal guild." Derek commented.

"Really? No one's ever noticed before..." Celina said nervously.

 _I've heard about these types before...some people aren't exactly in favour of independent mages..._

"Ah so you must be part of Quatro Cerberus. You look pretty weak...how old are you? Ten? Eleven?" Derek said.

"Derek!" Beatrice chided as she cuffed his head.

"What? It's true? I mean look at her she doesn't even look old enough to help us...let alone take down that most I saw before." Derek said dismissively.

"I'm fourteen!" Celina said as she gritted her teeth.

 _This guy really wants a punch to the face doesn't he?_

"See what I mean?" Derek gestured at an angry Celina.

"What exactly do you-"Celina started before Beatrice cleared her throat.

"I think we should go now before my husband causes any trouble...If it helps I think I saw a shadow move towards the local brewery which is just a street away...as for you Derek there'll be no goat stew for you based on your behaviour today." Beatrice said as she turned around and left the scene with her husband pleading behind her.

 _Wow...is she his wife or his mother?_

Celina shook her head and ran off towards the local brewery.

 **Five minutes later...**

Celina stared at the building before her; the brewery seemed akin to a middle sized house. The door was bright red and the roof was black. She could just about make out the orange coloured bricks in the moonlight. All the lights were off.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Celina shouted.

Silence.

Celina took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to recall her mentor's voice.

 _If there's no response when trying to get into a house...break the door open!_

Celina grinned as she took a running start and kicked out with her left leg causing the door to crumble at the weight of the blow and fall down.

"Who goes there?" A voice rasped from the darkness as Celina walked inside.

"I just want to talk to you." Celina said nervously.

"I don't want to talk to you." The voice replied as a hand splayed itself out and glowed with a purple aura.

 _This isn't going to be good..._

"Dark pulse." The voice replied as a shockwave of purple energy hit Celina and sent her flying out of the doorway. She hit the ground hard.

 _That bruise on butt isn't going to vanish until next week..._

"Ah...so it was you who entered my cousin's brewery." A male voice said as Celina looked up to see a man wearing a goatskin cloak and brown shorts.

"Who are you?" Celina said as she scrambled up to her feet.

"I'm Michael...sorry to say this kid but I need you to come in so I can call your parents." The man replied as he took Celina's hand and dragged her towards the brewery.

 _I don't think I can trust this guy...Time to exit and maybe call in someone more experienced..._

"Hey...could...you...let...go...I'm really not meant to be here..." Celina said as she tried to pull her hand away from the Michael's grip.

"No can do sugar." Michael said as he turned around and gave Celina a toothy grin.

 _Wait a minute...his eyes...they look glazed over...what the hell?_

"I'm not going anywhere." Celina said as she tried to cross her arms but to no avail.

 _Oh great Hydra...this guy is really strong...his grip feels like Iron..._

"We're going to visit my friends...they'll be able to help me get you home safe." Michael replied as he dragged Celina through the darkness and led her down a set of stairs.

 _Guess I'll have to wait it out and attack when the time is right..._

Celina cursed as she tripped over and stumbled a few times down the set of wooden stairs.

"Now I know you're probably going to hate be for this but bear with me for a few seconds." Michael said as he raised a palm towards Celina's eyes.

A blinding light flashed before her brown eyes.

 _What the hell?_

 **A few seconds later...**

Celina opened her eyes and looked around wildly. She could feel that her hands and legs were cuffed to a cold wall and from what she could see she was in some kind of underground cavern. Below her she could smell the metallic smell of a black cauldron with bones and bits of raw meat floating in an orange liquid. The air

"Sorry to keep you waiting but my cousin was a little slow with the preparations." A deep voice said.

Celina's eyes darted to the sound of his voice but her look of anger slowly changed to that of confusion. Standing before her were three green Vulcan's. Celina turned her head in disgust as she eyed their green fur and muscular purple chests. The Vulcan on the right tilted its elongated chin, whilst the Vulcan on the left flicked its prolonged ears with its huge arms. The one in the middle stood their stony faced.

"Get a grip both of you! We have our orders to eliminate anyone from the Consortium!" The stony faced Vulcan said as he lumbered towards Celina with a malicious intent.

"Can we eat her now?" The Vulcan on the right asked.

"Baron don't be stupid and Michael when do we get to go back to human form again? Taking over humans is so fun! I really want to have some alone time with the human's wife." The Vulcan on the left said as it narrowed its eyes.

"Not yet Geoff. We have our orders to wait." Michael replied.

"Vulcan's don't have names! Stop calling each other by those names their not yours!" Celina shouted helplessly.

"Oh and what are you going to do about?" Baron asked as he glared menacingly at her.

"Yeah you're alone in this and there's three of us and only one of you." Geoff argued.

"That's right boys! You're outnumbered! Now get ready for some hurt!" Michael said as he reached an arm out towards Celina with his hand outstretched.

 _This is gonna hurt like hell..._

Michael's hand suddenly stopped moving towards Celina as the ceiling of the cavern began to tremble slightly before a barrage of rocks came crashing down in between Celina and Michael. Geoff and Baron gave each goofy looks as they looked taken aback.

 _Wonder who that could be? Maybe some help after all?_

Once the dust had cleared Celina blanched as she saw the familiar sight of Victor standing in front of her with an angry look in his eye.

"I hate having to pay for people's lack of hard work but I'll help you out just this once." Victor said coldly as he gave her quick nod.

Celina turned her gaze to the ocean blue haired female with wavy hair which stretched to her hips standing next to him; she wore a pirate's hat on her head which complimented her dark green pirate jacket with golden rims and tight brown trousers which were tucked neatly into her boots.

Celina could barely contain her excitement. Standing before her was the very pale skinned eighteen year old known as Gale Narumi.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you! I'm literally your biggest fan!" Celina yelled.

"Oh great...she's gone into fan girl mode..." Victor grumbled as he face palmed.

Gale laughed heartily and slapped Victor on the back.

"Relaaax! We got this! Just sit tight and watch your captain here take down these guys!" Gale yelled.

"Actually their V-"Victor started.

"Who cares? Let's go you scurvy bastards!" Gale shouted as she charged towards the Vulcans and threw a water infused punch which was met by the punch of Michael sending a powerful shockwave around the cavern.

 _So Cool! This is gonna rock!_

 **A/N**

Firstly a **Big Thank You** to all of you who reviewed last chapter!

The SYOC is still open so if you have an OC you want to send in feel free to! I'm looking for Dragon Slayers too by the way and a guild master too! There are also two S – Class spots available since I've already accepted one.

So there we have it! The first official action packed chapter of many! Really hope you liked it! I have posted on my profile a list of accepted OC's so head of there when you feel like it to see whose going to be joining your OC Feedback and reviews would be much appreciated. Did you love it? Hate it? – If so how do you think I can improve? Just drop it in a review down below or wherever the review feature is

 **Special Thanks to following for their OC's:**

 **AsgardianGrizzly** \- Kotamo Choi - Ice Make Mage

 **BlackNaito** \- Mark Oshimasu - Repulsion Mage

 **Princessatj** \- Abigail "Gale" Narumi - Leviathan Mage

Scrawlx Out


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sweets V Ice Cream**

Gale smiled as she saw the confused face of the Vulcan she had heard being called "Michael" as she pushed her fist forward sending the Vulcan backwards.

"What?" Michael yelled in surprise as Gale followed up with a powerful kick which sent him flying across the cavern.

"You rock Gale!" Celina shouted from the wall behind her.

"You too sweetie pie!" Gale said as she gave Celina a thumb up.

Suddenly, Gale felt a powerful fist send her flying backwards onto her butt, her pirate hat flung off her head, landing a few metres away next to the black cauldron.

"Victor I order you to help me!" Gale shouted in panic as she crawled towards her hat.

"Help yourself!" Victor said as he dodged two incoming fists from Baron and Geoff.

"I can't exactly fight without my hat!" Gale said as she continued to crawl.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Victor retorted.

"I know this may be a bad time but could you please get me out of here?" Celina asked pointedly.

 _Sure just as soon as I get my hat..._

"Shut up! You're the whole reason we're in this mess...if it wasn't for you I'd be back at the guild reading a novel or meditating..." Victor grumbled as he rolled to the side as another fist came his way from Geoff and Baron simultaneously.

"Gotcha!" Gale said as she triumphantly clutched her pirate hat.

 _BOOYAH! IT'S FIGHTING TIME!_

"I'm gonna eat you!" Michael roared as he stuck out a hand.

"Take this you scurvy villain!" Gale said as she drew her cutlass and slashed wildly.

"And this!" Gale said as she sliced off some of Michael's fur and continued to hack at his skin.

 _He'll pay for kidnapping Celina!_

Gale smirked in satisfaction.

"What did you do?" Michael yelled in terror as a small rectangular mirror materialized in his hands.

"Hope you like your new hair cut...I think that Mohawk really suits you." Gale said as she punched the Vulcan in the face sending it crashing down to the ground.

Gale scrunched up her features as the Vulcan glowed briefly before splitting off into a man in a gold robe and a Vulcan.

"So epic!" Celina shouted.

"Could you two be quiet? I'm trying to take down two really angry Vulcan's!" Victor muttered as he threw a punch at one of the Vulcan's called Geoff causing its eyes to pop out on stalks in pain.

"Look out!" Celina shouted as Baron sneaked up behind Victor.

Victor narrowed his eyes in annoyance and sent Celina a glare as he gave Geoff a quick kick and punched the Vulcan in the nose causing it to yelp in pain as he fell to the ground and split off into his Vulcan form and a spiky haired man wearing a brown jerkin and a set of simple pants.

"My brothers are done for the count but I'll just have to beat you to the pulp!" Baron said as he grinned evilly and crept slowly behind Victor.

 _Time to save one of the crew!_

"Water Claw" Gale splayed out her hand sending multiple claws flying towards Baron which knocked him down instantly causing him to shudder and demerge from his host, revealing a bald man with pale skin and only a pair of gray trousers on.

"I could handle it...but thanks for the save I guess..." Victor muttered quietly as he walked over to a table.

 _Wow. Was that actually a "thank you"? And I am seriously a ditz...how'd I not notice there was a table there..._

"Game over!" Gale said triumphantly as she tore off the restraints holding Celina.

"That. Was. Amazing! I wanna be just like you!" Celina said as she jumped up and down.

"Oh it wasn't much." Gale said bashfully as she took off her pirate hat and offered it to a starry eyed Celina who took it gratefully and smiled.

Gale turned around to see Victor stuff a piece of paper in his pocket.

"Let's go." Victor said as he pulled himself up the rope ladder they had used when making their grand entrance.

 _What's that in his pocket...I'll have to ask him about that...?_

"Come on slowpoke! Get a move on already! We don't have all day!" Victor said impatiently as he waited.

Gale blinked and then nodded.

"What about those guys and the Vulcans?" Celina asked.

"None of our concern. I've took all the jewels I could find from the table and now we're leaving and going back home. It's too risky now...that's I work...I go in do whatever I need to do to get paid and leave..And seeing as this was originally my job that's what we're going to do." Victor said coldly.

 _That was kind of harsh..._

Celina pouted and Gale watched as her lips started to tremble slightly.

"Hey don't worry kid I'll ask someone from the guild to follow up on this." Gale said as she ruffled Celina's hair which hung loose under the pirate hat.

Celina beamed at Gale and ran to the rope ladder in excitement.

 _A crew's only as happy as its youngest member! Celina's so cute! I wish I could just pick her up and hug her to death!_

* * *

Aria was getting really annoyed at the lack of sugar in her system.

 _A day long escort mission in Shirotsume Town wasn't meant to take this long...If it wasn't for this mission I would get an ice cream but thanks to this creepy weirdo that's not possible...just my luck..._

Aria gave a glance towards the nicknamed man who was better known as Everlue who was walking between her and her friends. She straightened out her dark brown jacket, her red skirt and scarf.

"I know you're all angry with me but I really couldn't resist asking your guild to escort me back home...the cells in magic council are horrible. No beautiful maids anywhere..." Everlue said with disdain.

"Could you please just shut up and walk...I really need a sweet now... You agree with me Katrina?" A girl with a light caramel complexion asked.

Aria couldn't help but notice how the girl's red and light grey kimono matched the girl's black thigh length socks and shoes.

 _I really need to ask her where she got that Kimono from..._

"Agreed Giselle!" The girl blond haired girl replied as she done a small fist pump. She wore light blue jeans, a black belt and a white t-shirt.

"How about we take a break since everyone's looking tired." Everlue said nervously as he plopped to the ground.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Katrina said excitedly as she lay out on the grass and joined.

"How far are we from your mansion?" Giselle asked curiously as she walked towards the group.

"Well...I'd say we're about ten minutes away!" Everlue said cheerfully as he dusted his orange jumpsuit and scratched his bald head.

"In that case I guess we can rest for a while then." Aria said as she collapsed on the ground.

"I'll go get some sweets from that vendor." Giselle said happily.

"What? Are you nuts? Ice cream is way better than sweets! Get us some ice cream instead!" Aria said as her eyes suddenly perked up.

"No!" Giselle said angrily.

"Ice cream!" Aria said as she got up.

"Sweets!" Giselle replied as she strode towards Aria.

"Ice cream!" Aria repeated as she gave Giselle a slight shove.

"Sweets!" Giselle shouted as she pushed Aria back.

"Now ladies...please-"Everlue started before both girls turned around and had their hands on their hips.

"Stay outta this creep!" The two girls said simultaneously.

"Sweets are better...right Katrina?" Giselle said as she gave Katirna an expectant look.

"Stop trying to persuade her! Besides she doesn't want to hurt your feelings because Ice cream and sweets are equally as good as each other!" Everlue shouted.

 _He really needs to shut up or else I'm going to send him flying..._

"Actually..." Katrina said quietly.

Aria and Giselle looked at her with two wide mouthed grins.

"Chocolate's better..." Katrina said.

Giselle and Aria's jaws dropped.

 _She's kidding right...chocolate sucks!_

"You want to make a fight out of it?" Aria said angrily as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sure!" Giselle replied with an equally angry look in her lime green eyes.

"I'm just going to get some chocolate..." Everlue said fearfully as he stretched out a hand to grab Katrina's hand.

"HEY WAIT A SEC YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" The two girls's said at the same time causing Everlue to shudder and then plop back onto the ground.

Aria sported an amused smile as she saw Katrina rubbing Everlue's back trying to comfort him.

 _Alright Giselle...seeing as we're in a forest I'll use the best suited armour to take you down! I'll prove to you that Ice cream is way better than sweets!_

"Quit standing around like a sissy and let's fight! Reequip: Blossom Armour!" Aria shouted as her body glowed for a few seconds before she was covered by a silver breastplate with life-like flower inscriptions. She twirled around in her green leafy skirt and stamped her red brown boots. On her head she wore a crown of flowers around her now braided hair.

"Impressive but no cigar on my magic. Ars Groetia Exchange: Duke Haboryn." Giselle's body began to glow green.

 _This is going to be interesting...I've heard about this one before...this'll be a tough fight that's for sure!_

Aria raised an eyebrow as the glowing died down to reveal Giselle now wearing a black crop top made from scales which stretched down to her waist and a black low rise pair of shorts . She wore thigh high set of green winged boots. Her body was covered in light scales and on her arms were black gauntlets with giant claws. Aria noted that her hair was now slicked back all the way and reached her waist.

 _She's a monster!_

"How do you like me now?" Giselle said with a deeper voice and a grin which showed a set of yellow teeth sharpened like knives and a fork shaped tongue.

"No biggie...just a cheap rip-off of!" Aria stretched out her hand and instantly a green spear appeared in her hands.

"Let's go!" Giselle said as she floated off the ground into the blue sky of the morning and charged towards Aria.

 _No idea whether this'll work well but here I go!_

"Vine shield!" Aria closed her eyes and tapped the grass below her with her spear causing a bunch of vines to sprout from the ground.

 _That outta do it..._

A laugh brought Aria back to reality as she opened her eyes as she saw Giselle floating off the ground standing next to a bunch of cut and torn branches.

"Nice but you'll have to do b-"Giselle started before she was cut off by a punch to the nose which sent her flying into a tree.

"Less talking more fighting!" Aria ran towards Giselle.

"That hurt..." Giselle said as she rubbed her nose and bent it back into shape.

"Ewwww!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Could you not have at least waited until after the fight to do that?" Aria said as she stopped mid run and turned away.

"Sorry but it couldn't be helped." Giselle rose off the ground and stretched out her hand causing a flame to wrap itself around her arm before hardening itself into a double edged sword.

"So you're taking to the air to fight me, your kind of loser for doing that!" Aria noted.

"I'll show you being a loser!" Giselle closed her eyes gripped her sword causing the small runes on her sword to glow.

 _What's going on? Better try and take her down before she casts a spell or something..._

Aria threw her spear at Giselle like a javelin sending the spear rocketing towards Giselle.

"Look out!" Everlue shouted.

"Giselle..." Katrina muttered.

Giselle remained still.

 _What the hell? Is she going to move or not? We may be fighting for our pride here but I don't want to kill her._

"Open gate of the clock: Horologium!" Katrina pulled out a key from her belt and held it in the air.

Suddenly, a grandfather clock appeared out of nowhere. It had long, black arms, a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the centre and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, swirly, moustache-like mouth.

 _Wonder what that spirit does..._

"You called me Miss Katrina?" The clock asked.

"Hi Horologium! Could you please go protect Giselle?" Katrina asked frantically.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I'm unable to protect her considering that scary look in her eyes... Goodbye!" Horologium said as he disappeared into a small dust cloud.

"What the hell? You can't just flak out on me...is it because of the confetti bomb exploding inside your last week?" Katirna moaned.

"Giselle move now! Please! I don't want to hurt you...much!" Aria shouted.

Giselle suddenly opened her eyes and her sword became devoured by flames.

"I'm sorry about this..." Giselle said as she slashed the incoming spear before charging towards a shocked Aria.

"Blossom shield!" Aria shouted in panic as a wooden shield covered in flowers materialized in her left hand.

Aria gritted her teeth as she raised her hand to block the incoming sword strike only to smell the burning of charred wood. Aria looked up to see a grinning Giselle looming over her and readying her sword.

 _Impossible!_

Giselle raised her sword and closed her eyes clearly agitating the flames engulfing the sword before slashing wildly against Aria's armour.

 _This is gonna hurt..._

Aria winced in pain as she felt the fire scorch her skin and burn away the flowery armour on her body.

 _If I'm going down then I need to at least get another punch in!_

Aria fought against the iron grip of Giselle's strong arm which held her free arm before finally relenting and staring nervously at her sword before she got an idea.

Aria head butted Giselle shocking the girl which surprisingly caused her to release Aria from her grip.

Aria dropped to the ground on her knees with a smile on her face.

 _Not exactly the satisfying punch I wanted but it'll have to do..._

Suddenly, Giselle's eyes widened in shock as Aria felt the intensity of the flames increase until her until even her silver breastplate was slowly melting of her.

Giselle jumped backwards and threw her sword on the ground and began to comically stamp on it in an attempt to get rid of the growing amount of flames but to no avail.

Aria's smile soon turned to a look of worry as she eyed the grass which had started to become engulfed in flames.

"Giselle turn it off!" Aria shouted.

"I can't!" Giselle yelled.

"Open gate of the Flowing Water! Eridanus!" Katrina yelled hurriedly as she grabbed Everlue by the scruff of his jumpsuit.

Suddenly, a small boy wearing a blue long jacket and a pair of shorts appeared. He had sandy blond hair cut in a fringe and blue eyes.

"Hi Katrina!" The boy said excitedly.

"Eridanus put out the fire! Aria and Giselle let's go to Everlue's mansion!" Katrina said as she began running away from the scene leaving her celestial spirit to stretch out his hands and shoot out sprinkles of water over the growing blaze.

"You go it boss!" Eridanus replied happily.

 _This kid's really weird...Katrina practically looks the same age as him if not a bit younger considering she's fourteen..._

"Guess that's cue to run." Aria said as her requip wore off.

"I'm sorry..." Giselle said as she reverted back to her normal clothes.

"Look don't worry about it...these things happen." Aria said.

"I guess..." Giselle muttered.

"Look do you want to paying for the damages to this place or not?" Aria said.

"Hell no!" Giselle said as she cracked a grin.

"Draw?" Aria asked.

"Draw!" Giselle said affirmatively.

"HEY! YOU KIDS! ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS FIRE! GET OVER HERE!" A male voice bellowed from behind Aria.

"HEY KATRINA! WAIT FOR US!" Giselle shouted as she began to run wildly cursing her luck as she tripped over a rock before getting up and running again.

Aria smiled and then began to run after her.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later...**

"Give me three cones of vanilla ice cream now or I'll kill you!" Aria threatened the poor vendor with a moustache.

"Sure...Please don't eat me demon..." The man replied shakily as he offered Aria three cones of vanilla ice cream.

A vein in Aria's forehead bulged in anger as she snatched away the three cones and kicked the vendor's stall before taking off again.

 _Hmmm...this ice cream looks so tasty...I'm sure a little bite won't hurt...better yet might as well have the whole thing considering the others are now long gone..._

Aria ran towards a mansion and sat down behind a rose bush before licking her lips and downing all three cones of ice cream all in one go.

"Enjoying yourself are we?" Giselle said sarcastically as she stood over her with her arms crossed.

 _Uh oh..._

"Hey! Why didn't you at least get us some ice cream? We had to deal with Everlue's antics just to get some of these..." Katrina moaned as she joined Giselle and showed off the small bag of jewels to Aria.

 _Think quick Aria..._

"Um...what can I say...I just really love ice cream?" Aria said sheepishly.

Giselle and Katrina broke into smiles as they both helped Aria to her feet.

"Just for the record sweets are better!" Giselle said as the trio began to walk down the path away from Everlue's house.

"Don't start this again..." Katrina whined.

"Relax she's just kidding...right?" Aria said expectantly as she narrowed her eyes at Giselle.

"Yep. Ice cream is food and food is great!" Giselle said as she jumped into the air.

"Amen to that!" Aria said.

 _Finally something we agree on..._

"Extra! Extra! Get your all round desert maximus here at Ben and Jerry's!" A gruff voice yelled from a restaurant opposite the mansion.

All three of the girls looked at each other.

"Ben and Jerry's?" Aria asked.

"Ben and Jerry's" Giselle and Katrina said with grins on their faces as they all rushed towards the restaurant fully intent on blasting every single customer who stood in the way of their desert.

 _I love my team!_

 **A/N**

So this chapter was a lot longer than I expected but there you guys go! I now only need two more boys and then submissions are closed for now! Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I tried my best to make you guys laugh or at least grin...question for you guys now: Do you prefer sweets or ice cream?

Did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Put down in a review below and I'll try and improve it for next time

Credits to the following for their OC's:

 **Wanderstar**

Aria Kirigakure - Requip: The Knight

 **animedork56**

Katrina Ace - Celestial Spirit Magic

 **Unicorn819**

Giselle Sorachi - Ars Groetia Exchange


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Excitement**

Marion drummed her fingers against the bar table as she waited for something to happen. She'd been holed up in the mansion the guild master had" borrowed" or should she say "guild hall" for days on end waiting for something to happen.

 _So...bored...stupid guild master...why can't we go on mission until you come back...and technically Marion he's not your master he's your boss...wait am I talking to myself...that's kind of weird...well technically I'm voicing my thoughts inside my mind so I guess that means I'm tech – Gah I can't think about its too complicated..._

Suddenly, the red doors which lead to the outside world creaked open to reveal Victor, Celina and Gale walking into the guild.

 _At last some excitement!_

"Hey guys welcome back! " A golden skinned girl called from her left, she wore a black set of trousers and combat boots and to complete her look she wore a black tank top which completely clashed with her red bandanna. She had messy hair which was chopped slightly and seemed to cover one of her grey eyes.

"Hey Mercy!" Gale replied as she ran towards her and gave her a hug before descending into complete hysterics shortly afterwards.

"Victor! Fight me!" A male voice called.

Marion watched in anticipation as Victor sighed and turned to the owner of the voice who had just walked in. The boy was wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar. His shirt had grey sleeves and hanging from Boreas's waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tassel-like cloths, he wore brown gloves and had his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots.

"I'm tired so no thanks." Victor said plainly as he walked past the bar towards a set of wooden stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

"Fine...guess I'll have to make you fight! Ice Dragon-"Boreas started before Victor interrupted him

"Don't even think about it." Victor said as he continued to walk up the flight of stairs.

Marion could feel his glare with his piercing hazel eyes even though he wasn't staring in their direction.

 _Darn it...I was looking forward to those two fighting it out! Maybe Celina and Gale can fight Boreas instead...oh wait looks like they've got stuff to do..._

Marion waved awkwardly as she saw Celina and Gale leave the guild.

"Aw man..." Boreas complained as he collapsed onto the empty stool next to Marion.

"Relax...look here comes Erika and Miriam!" Mercy said optimistically as she patted Boreas on the back.

Marion brushed her silver hair out from her face, it normally decided to just hang out in a tangled mess but today she had actually decided to put some effort in considering she couldn't find her comb and instead she had resorted to stealing Miriam's toothbrush instead in an attempt to make her hair as messy as possible which was just the way she liked it.

 _Hopefully she doesn't remember that..._

Two girls walked in from the lobby area of the guild which was opposite the bar. One of the girl's was obviously the black ponytailed Miriam Law. She wore her usual eye patch over her left eye and wore a white and black cloak that covered her entire body, blue boots and blue gloves.

Next to her was her partner in crime, Erika Fafnir. She was slightly taller than Miriam which was probably due to her being two years older than her partner since she was twenty three. Erika wore a white, long sleeved dress that reached her mid thigh, with black leggings underneath. The dress had red swirls along the sleeve and collar. She also wore dark red boots that reached her calves and a silver bracelet on both wrists with many charms.

 _They look so badass...shame about their age though...woah that was kind of random..._

"Fight me!" Boreas shouted as he charged towards Miriam.

Miriam sighed before sidestepping out the way and smirking slightly when she heard Boreas crash into a table.

"Where's Nari?" Miriam asked quietly.

"Yeah where is she? We just came in for some drinks!" Erika said loudly.

"No need to shout." Miriam muttered.

"What was that partner?" Erika said loudly.

"I said no need to shout!" Miriam said angrily.

"FIGHT ME NOW MIRIAM!" Boreas shouted as he charged towards Miriam.

Miriam took a deep breath before giving a terse nod to Erika who clenched her fist and delivered a powerful blow to Boreas's forehead causing a large lump to develop.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" Mercy yelled.

"Your point?" Erika said as she pulled Boreas up to his feet and put him in a chokehold.

"When Nari's back from the storeroom tell me." Miriam said as she pulled out a small deck of cards and sat down next to a window.

"Let him go!" Mercy yelled with worry.

 _Wow...this is the first time I've seen someone stand up to Erika when she's beating up someone..._

"Princess...sit back down like a good girl!" Erika said as she tossed a now embarrassed Boreas back into his chair next to Marion.

"Ugh so humiliating..." Boreas whispered to himself.

"That's what you get for messing with one of S-Class's friends..." Marion said with a matter of fact tone.

Marion which in surprise as Mercy had now rose from her seat and was lecturing Erika but to no avail.

"Quit wagging your finger in my face!" Erika said with annoyance.

"Can't believe I got beat up by an old lady whose twenty three...I never want to grow that old..." Boreas muttered as he shuddered at the thought.

 _Twenty three isn't that old...although to be fair Boreas has messy black hair with white highlights so stranger things have happened...who knows maybe twenty three is the new eighty..._

Marion watched as Miriam looked up from her deck of cards and gave Boreas a glare.

"Did you just call me old?" Miriam asked.

"No...I mean yes...I mean no..." Boreas said in fear.

"You hear this Erika? He thinks just because were in our twenties that we're old!" Miriam yelled in anger as she began to glow purple.

 _Oooh...things just got interesting..._

"Mercy I think you and Boreas should team up to face Erika and Miriam..." Marion suggested slyly.

Boreas gave Marion an "I hate you" face but Marion just laughed and clapped her hands together as Erika walked towards Miriam and whispered something in her ear.

Mercy walked towards Boreas and offered him a hand up and then got into a fighting stance.

Marion watched with a smile as Erika had finished conferring with Miriam as both females got up and prepared themselves to fight.

"Last chance to apologise to Boreas before I kick your butt!" Mercy said.

"Just try it. I summon the harpy!" Erika snorted as she tapped one of her charms causing a ball of gas to appear before dissipating to reveal a tall female with very pale skin and short, pale pink feather like hair that pointed upwards. She was covered in white feathers except from her stomach and upper arms. Her hands and legs were clawed like a bird.

"Losers have to buy us all whatever we want when Nari comes back!" Marion yelled.

Both teams nodded.

"Don't forget to get me chicken when I win Boreas." Miriam said with a confident smile.

"Yeah right old lady..." Boreas said.

"Be careful Boreas she's an S – Class." Mercy warned.

Marion quickly made a clawed hand of her heart and pushed it outward before leaning against the counter.

 _That outta ward me from any potential spiritual mumbo jumbo during this fight...time to kick back and enjoy!_

* * *

"Begin." Marion shouted.

"Ice dragon roar!" Boreas inhaled some air for a few seconds before releasing a cold blizzard of snow from his mouth which was sent rocketing towards Miriam and Erika who stood there calmly.

Miriam jumped back to avoid the blast of ice and cursed her luck as she noted that her legs were starting to become encased in ice.

 _Sweet...now I've got her on the ropes..._

Erika on the other hand was being held up by her harpy in the air who looked less than impressed at Boreas's attack.

"Nice try kid but you'll have to do better than that!" Erika said as her harpy swung her towards Mercy allowing her to launch a powerful flying kick as she sailed towards her.

Mercy stuck out a hand and suddenly her hand grew in size and she effortlessly absorbed Erika's kick with her palm causing a look of surprise to form on the girls face.

"Harpy!" Erika yelled in panic.

Boreas watched as the harpy flew to the aid of its master and delivered a powerful kick to Mercy which sent her crashing into a wall. Erika scrambled up to her feet and ordered her harpy to attack.

"Shadow Make: Slicer" Boreas tore his eyes away from Erika and tried to focus on the fight at hand as he saw Miriam send out a barrage of shadows streaming towards him haphazardly.

 _No biggie guess I'll just dodge the –_

"Shadow Make: Hammer!" Miriam said as her hand glowed brightly.

 _What the hell why isn't anything fo-_

"Boreas look up!" Mercy shouted as she blocked a powerful punch from Erika's harpy.

Boreas looked up to a giant black hammer made of shadows looming above him.

 _Oh sh-_

Boreas didn't even have time to complete the thought as he felt his body being pierced by a million shadows per second which sent him crashing to the ground. He quickly looked up to see the hammer closing down on him fast.

 _I need to move..._

Boreas tried to move his legs but it was too late as he felt the force of a train run him over as the hammer crushed him.

"Oh...that's gotta hurt!" Marion winced.

"Well I guess that's the end of him..." Miriam said with a disappointed tone as she turned around and walked back to her seat.

 _Need to get up...but I can't...damn it I really need to work on my techniques..._

"BOREAS!" Mercy shouted as she ran towards him.

"Go now Harpy!" Erika said as she splayed out her hands towards Mercy.

The harpy cawed before swooping down and taking Mercy into its clutches before throwing her back down towards the wooden floor of the guild. The harpy suddenly materialized just before Mercy was about to hit the ground and placed a powerful kick to her side which sent her soaring into a table.

"That's how we roll!" Erika said as she high fived her mythical spirit which dissipated into thin air.

"Ugh that really hurts..." Boreas said as he finally got to his feet.

"You can say that again..." Mercy said as she rubbed her back.

"Well that's what you get for fighting an S- Class wizard and her partner..." Marion said with a grin.

"Shut up...I'm going to go lick my wounds!" Boreas muttered angrily as he collapsed into his stool.

 _I can't believe I lost again...for the tenth time in a row..._

After a few moments of silence Boreas could hear the familiar footsteps of Nari and sure enough she appeared in front of them. She looked tanned as always and wore a yellow sleeveless dress and khaki shorts (bit below mid-thigh) with a green scarf for a belt. She wore brown boots, fingerless khaki gloves, pink flower earrings and bangles that look like flowering vines.

"Hey Nari!" Mercy said excitedly.

"Hey. What's up with ice for brain here?" Nari asked as she poked Boreas.

"Oh don't mind him he's just sulking because he lost to Miriam." Marion explained.

"Again?" Nari asked in mock surprise, trying to hide her amusement.

"I was really close this time –"Boreas started before he was cut off by laughter.

"Don't forget the chicken and ice cream deluxe Boreas!" Miriam shouted as she broke into a smile.

 _One day I'll be strong enough to take her down...one day soon...until then I guess I'm stuck dealing with her orders..._

 **A/N**

So this chapter was a lot shorter than the last but I hope you guys don't mind! I still need two more boys and then submissions are closed for now! Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also thought I should tell you that we have about 3 more chapters left of introducing OC's and then we're on to the first arc which I have all planned out...so be prepared

Did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Did I do your OC justice? Put it down in a review below and I'll try and improve it for next time

Note: Sorry if I changed your OC's hair colour or style (but it had to be done since I was sent an awful lot of bluenettes and pink haired people...)

Credits to the following for their OC's:

 **Phantomtwriter**

Miriam Law - Shadow Make Magic (S-Class)

 **Deekjay2000**

Boreas Dewinter - Ice Dragon Slayer

 **anime8or**

Marion Cross - Molecular Magic

 **Darkwinxgirl**

Narcissa Jungati - Tera Magic (Bartender)

 **ShadedLyht**

Erika Fafnir - Mythical Spirit Magic

 **Nova Del**

Mercy Lafaye - Titan Magic


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Quizzes and pranks!**

Caedyn couldn't believe his luck when he saw this job on the job board at the guild. It was fate.

 _This so awesome...we're getting jewel just for participating in some pop quiz...best part is that it's just me and her...hopefully we can make up for lost time._

Caedyn brushed his auburn hair and stared at himself in the mirror, as usual he wore a red vest adorned with gold buttons worn over a white dress shirt. He let out a curse as he hastily rolled up his sleeves before checking out his gray slacks and matching loafers. He also adjusted his red necklace and golden bracelets.

"Hey bro you ready to rock?" A voice called from behind him.

Caedyn turned around to see his younger sister, Claire. Despite being three years younger than him she was annoyingly taller than him. She had long orange hair with sweeping bangs and choppy ends that reached her hips. Much like her brother she had slightly tanned skin, and large violet eyes.

"Hey... four eyes." Caedyn teased as he pointed to Claire's square glasses.

"Don't call me that short stuff!" Claire said with a smile.

"Your sweater looks nice." Caedyn noted.

"Ugh stop trying to be nice...who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Claire mocked as she straightened out her short teal sweater dress and her long sleeved black undershirt. Caedyn noted that her bright red thigh high socks with black flats completely clashed with her orange hair.

"Yeah right, I beat I'll get a higher score." Caedyn warned.

"Let's go!" Claire said optimistically as she pushed aside the red door leading to the quiz room.

Caedyn could hear the sounds of cheering and took a deep breath.

 _Time to meet my fans!_

Caedyn strode towards the door and shoved it aside before walking towards his care not to make direct eye contact with anyone from the crowd.

"And here's our final contestant...CAEDYN!" A male voice called out from the sky.

Caedyn took his place next to his sister and stood on his platform. He glanced upwards to see the owner of the voice, a short and fairly skinny man in a red suit who had short black hair. He gave Caedyn a smile.

"Question 1! What is the closest star to earth land?" The man asked.

Caedyn buzzed.

"Yes?" The voice asked.

"The Sun." Caedyn said confidently.

"Correct! You get five points!" The man replied.

 _Booyah! This is gonna be a piece of cake!_

* * *

Seyella couldn't help but smile at her friend's antics. They had been running around the shopping mall for hours on end and clearly Bri was just getting started.

Seyella wore a white blouse, a short simple skirt, and a pair of high leather boots. To top it all off she wore a red medium-length cloak.

"Come on Bri lets go home!" Seyella shouted as she was dragged into a large store, her dark purple curly hair bobbed slightly in its messy French braid.

"No! Just five more minutes! Look at this dress Seyella!" Bri said as she flaunted a sparkling red dress.

Seyella smiled at her companion. She couldn't actually see her clothes but Bri had told her that she was wearing a leather jacket and a "Why so serious?" T – Shirt under it.

"Um...I'm blind remember?" Seyella pointed out.

"Oh yeah...well at least feel it then!" Bri said excitedly as she shoved the dress in Seyella's face.

"Hey – mupfutasfafaasfafge!" Seyella said through the red silk of the dress.

 _Wow...this material feels amazing!_

"Sorry." Bri said sheepishly as she helped untangle the dress from Seyella's face.

"This feels great! You should totally –" Seyella started before she heard Bri rushing towards another area.

"Over here!" Bri called from over to her left.

Seyella walked towards the left before feeling herself walk into someone.

 _Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this..._

"So-" Seyella started before she was cut off by a harsh voice.

"Watch where you're going!" A female shouted.

"How about you watch were your going instead!" Seyella shouted back.

"Do you know who I am? I own this shop!" The female replied.

"I don't care! Now if you'll excuse me I've got a friend to go to!" Seyella said as she stamped her foot on the ground and walked aimlessly towards what she thought was Bri only to walk into a mannequin.

 _Dammit..._

"Over here!" Bri shouted.

"Ah so this stray belongs to you?" The female asked from behind Seyella when she joined Bri.

"I'm not a stray!" Seyella shouted as she felt Bri put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look I really don't appreciate you calling my friend –"Bri started before she was cut off.

"This is my shop and I'll say and do as I please young lady now get out!" The female shouted.

"Fine!" Seyella shouted angrily as she spun on her heel and walked until she felt something hard and cold on her forehead sending her back slightly.

"What the hell?" Seyella said angrily.

"Um...Seyella that's the display glass the door's this way." Bri said gently.

"I knew that!" Seyella said angrily as she followed Bri's voice.

A few seconds later...

Bri smoothed down her three sectioned ponytail as she felt the stress of being kicked out finally hit her.

 _That wasn't exactly pleasant... at least I still have her red silk dress..._

"At least we still have this bad girl!" Bri said as she followed a sulking Seyella to a bunch as she pulled out the red silk dress and measured it against her.

 _Seems a little small for me but it'll do..._

As soon as Bri had completed that thought, two burly men in suits stepped out of the shop and walked up to Bri and Seyella. They both had badly brushed hair; one of them was blonde whereas the other one had black hair. Both of them had bad teeth which seemed to have a bright yellow tint like the sun and the duo both looked fairly short and pudgy.

Bri marvelled in amazement as her small frame seemingly towered over the two men.

"You owe the boss her dress back...you didn't pay." The blonde haired man stated gruffly as he stretched out a dry hand which clearly hadn't been creamed for days maybe even months.

 _You had to say something didn't you..._

"And what if I don't want to give it back...are you going to hurt a poor girl like me? "Bri said as she gave the men puppy eyes but they seemed unfazed.

"Hand it over or else my colleague will break the blind girl's body in two!" The black haired man warned.

 _Alright that's it! No one threatens one of my guild members!._

Bri narrowed her eyes and balled her hands into fists and punched the man in front of her point blank in the face. Bri smiled as she heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking as see sent the man over the edge and crashing to the ground.

"Why you little!" The other man said as he clenched his fists and ran towards Bri.

"Illusion." Seyella said calmly as she splayed out her hands towards the man.

Suddenly, the man stopped running as he was caught face to face with a huge purple chimera which looked like some sort of ghostly spectre. Its muscle rippled across its body as it moved towards the man. Bri scrunched up her nose as she could even smell the rotten chunks of meat which were hanging from its mouth.

 _Wow...she's really stepped up her game with these illusions...very realistic..._

What ensued next was a comical game of tag between the chimera and the man who had tried to run after Bri.

"That's enough Bri...you're going to torture the poor man." Bri ordered as she eyed the shaking man who had droplets of sweat falling freely from his forehead.

"I h-hate cats..." The man whimpered as he fell to the ground when the Chimera disappeared into a puff of smoke.

 _Phew...for a minute there I thought she was going to go too far..._

Seyella grinned as she clicked her fingers which caused two balls of purple smoke to appear on her shoulder only to dissipate to reveal her two pet ravens Huginn and Muninn.

 _Oh boy..._

"What the hell? I'm outta this store! This wasn't in my job description at all!" The man screamed as he grabbed his fallen colleague and ran as fast as he could only to collide with a pillar.

Bri placed a hand on Seyella's shoulder and walked away with her.

"That was so awesome!" Bri said excitedly.

"Oh it was nothing!" Seyella said modestly.

"Oh come off that was literally the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Bri said as she clapped her hands with glee.

"So funny that you'll let me wear your new dress?" Seyella said questioningly.

"It was funny but it wasn't that funny..." Bri said with a grin as she and her partner exited the store with smiles.

* * *

Claire couldn't help but smile as she glanced to the scoreboard which read "20 – 20". As usual her brother had let himself underestimate her and she had taken advantage of it like a pro.

 _Sweet! It's been a bore fest but this is the tie breaker! Time to win this thing!_

"Here's the final question...buzzers at the ready!" The man said slowly intent on building up the drama for the crowd.

"Hope you're ready to lose!" Caedyn shouted.

"Yeah right!" Claire shouted back.

"Here it comes...Why did the letters between you two stop?" The man said as his eyes glowed bright red.

Claire remained quiet and looked down as Caedyn gave her a quizzical look.

 _How the hell does he know about that?_

"Looks like someone's guilty!" The man shouted as he pointed to Claire, this earned some "boo's" from the crowd.

"Shut up! Either make another question or we're leaving!" Caedyn shouted in anger.

"Who are your mothers? Are you really brother and sister? Bet yet do you even love each other!" The man questioned.

"Shut up! Shut up! Leave us alone! Who the hell do you think you are?" Caedyn shouted in anger.

 _Maybe I should tell him...no...I can't tell him...he'd be broken if he found out that my mother is going to be -_

"I'm your father." The man said as he gave them both a sly grin.

"No you're not! You look nothing like him!" Claire shouted.

"You tell him sis!" Caedyn added.

"Oh really...how come I know that you're not really siblings and that you're really half brother and sister." The man said confidently.

"Shut up!" Caedyn and Claire said simultaneously.

"All right then think of me more as a vessel for your father to talk through...but soon the bond between you will unravel and then we'll see how much you want to push me away..." The man said as his body turned into runes and floated into the air.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded Claire's violet eyes until fading just as quickly. Claire blinked her eyes in shock at the sight before her. Somehow they were outside and the tent in which they had entered for the quiz was gone along with the people.

"Was that all just an illusion?" Claire muttered.

"Are you okay?" Caedyn said quietly he looked over her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." Claire stated.

"You sure because you look really p-"Caedyn started.

"I said I'm fine!" Claire shouted a bit louder than she intended.

"No need to shout..." Caedyn muttered as he put his hands in his pocket and walked away grumpily.

 _I hope this doesn't event doesn't come between us...we'll always be brother and sister Caedyn...always..._

Claire smiled at the moon and then nodded to herself before running after her brother.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi Scrawlx here!**

 **So here's this chapter over and done with! No fights this chapter as I thought I might aswell make this a little more personal. Hope you liked this format! Please don't forget to leave a review down below and good news: only two more introduction chapters until we hit the first arc(well really it's one but you'll see that when we get there...)**

 **Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nari couldn't help but grin as she walked onto the wooden stage and held a microphone; she wore a sleek looking yellow evening dress with a green sash at the waist, tied with a ribbon on the side.

"Are you ready?" Nari shouted from the large stage which had been erected in the drama room within the guild. She watched intently as she saw a number of her guild mates sit down on the chairs opposite the stage.

 _This year's crowd are going to be in for a shock..._

"No. This is ridiculous...I'm going to bed." Victor grumbled loudly as he turned on his heel and left the room.

 _Party Pooper...oh well who needs him!_

"LET'S GO!" The rest of the guild shouted.

"This year's battle of the year is a three on three!" Nari said happily.

"Whey! Hick!" Gale shouted as she tipped her mug of rum on the floor.

 _Really? Someone's drunk already and it had to be pirate girl?_

"We have the reigning champions...Soundcloud Versus the people that you guys elected!" Nari said as she stretched out her hands.

Six young men walked out from behind the red curtains on either side of the stage.

On the left were two dark skinned youths being trailed by a muscular olive skinned boy.

"For those of you who don't know. This guy here is Saaki!" Nari said as she pointed at the blue eyed man with a shaggy black ponytail that reached his mid-back. He wore tight black leggings that reached just past his knees, a form-fitting purple tank top, and over that a loose, unzipped blue hoodie without sleeves, the bottom reaching halfway down his thighs. He had a fingerless glove on his left hand, and a multitude of bracelets on the right. Strapped to his back was a violin.

"Skip the introductions babe! The name's Ainsel! And we're called Team Soundcloud for those of you who didn't hear it the first time!" The other dark skinned youth said as he pointed at his chest. He had sported the same hairstyle as Saaki but had blonde hair instead of black. He wore fairly tight black leggings that reach just past his knees and a loose-fitting blue tank top. He wore a fingerless glove on his right hand, and a multitude of bracelets on the left.

"Hpm...I guess you can introduce yourself then." Nari said with an annoyed tone as she unenthusiastically pointed at the olive skinned boy.

"The name's Titan." The olive skinned boy said. He wore a blue t-shirt with gold ridges and simple black pants. Like the dark skinned duo he also didn't wear any shoes.

The guild cheered and clapped.

"Oh yeah this is going to rock!" Kotamo shouted as he high fived Boreas.

"And now for the challengers!" Nari directed everyone's attention to the right.

"The name's Trace." A tan haired man said. He had an orange buzz cut and wore a cream sleeveless tunic with plain black pants. In his hands he held two pistols.

"I'm Marc." A pale caucasian man said calmly. He had spiky pink hair and wore a pair of black sunglasses. In addition to this he wore a blue loose long sleeved shirt with the guild mark on the back in neon pink and a pair of light tan cargo pants on his legs along with some black sneakers with pink laces.

"Julius." A shirtless man said quietly. He wore a long black scarf around his neck which covered the lower half of his face. A bandaged belt around his waist and deep bottle green pants, bandaged towards his feet, wooden sandals.

"Boys get ready in 3...2...1 –" Nari started before she was cut off by the sound of a loud shriek.

"Hold upppp...Lemme join innnnn! This is gender inequalityyy where my woman at!" Gale said as she walked shakily towards the stage.

All the girls in sitting down looked

"Sit down!" Nari hissed.

"No! Just let me play with your boo-"Gale said as she clambered onto the stage and beckoned to Nari's chest.

"SECRUITY!" Nari shouted.

Suddenly, there was a purple flash of smoke and standing in front of Nari were Aria and Giselle both dressed for combat.

"Take her away girls!" Nari shrieked as the two girls grabbed Gale by either arm and walked her off the stage.

"I love you Nari..." Gale drawled.

 _That was so embarrassing..._

"Ahem...sorry about that folks! Let's begin this three on three battle royale!" Nari shouted as she fist pumped and then quickly jumped off the stage.

* * *

Trace didn't waste any time from the moment Nari said "go".

"Alpha formation." Trace said quickly as he watched Marc's entire body glow purple and rise into the air.

"Got it. Chaser!" Julius replied as he glowed brightly and rushed towards Titan only to be forced back by a powerful sound wave which sent him crashing to the ground thanks to a grinning Ainsel.

"Damn it." Trace muttered as he watched Marc charged towards Titan only to be blocked by a large shield.

Titan pushed his shield forward causing the attempted punch from Marc to be softened sending Marc crashing into a wall.

Julius groaned slightly as he quickly dusted off his body before charging towards Ainsel again.

Trace kissed his teeth and took a deep breath before running towards Ainsel and Saaki with his pistols pointed towards them as Ainsel sent another sound wave toward Julius which sent him flying past Trace.

"Pathetic. Siren Song!" Ainsel shouted as he splayed his palm out causing a high-pitched sound to form into multiple purple lights that slashed out like multiple whips towards Trace.

"Air support needed!" Trace shouted as he dodged past the whip of light only for another one to appear in his path.

"Neon Burst!" Marc shouted as he flew towards one of the whips and released a powerful burst of energy from his fingertips which caused the whip of purple light to dissipate instantly.

"Come on bro! Help out and quit standing there!" Ainsel shouted.

"Relax man...we don't need to take these guys – "Saaki started before he was cut off by a competitive glare from Ainsel.

"Fine then. Voice of Muse!" Saaki shouted as he pulled out his violin and played it very quickly causing a high pitched scream to fill Trace's ears.

 _Damn it..._

Trace watched in anger as he saw Marc's form flicker as he plummeted towards the ground next to Trace until he reverted into his original form.

"Sorry." Saaki said quietly.

"Don't apologise their the enemy!" Ainsel said adamantly as he turned around and began to reprimand his brother.

 _Poor kid...his brother is really competitive and he's not...wonder how their even related...come on Trace get a grip...now's your choice to hit hard!_

Trace narrowed his eyes and pulled the triggers of his twin pistol which sent blasts of energy towards Ainsel and Saaki.

"Neon Lights!" Marc muttered as he raised his palms towards Ainsel and Saaki which caused small magic seals to appear around his body which glowed slightly before send forth multiple bolts of energy towards Ainsel and Saaki which combined with Trace's own energy blasts.

 _That outta do it –_

"Can't you two sort out your differences? The Scales of Justice, Third Form: Disaster!" Titan shouted.

Trace dropped his pistols in shock as he watched in surprise as Titan's eyes became gold.

 _What the hell?_

Titan looked down nervously at the wooden floor as it began to shake violently, creating a huge golden ball of energy to charge towards the combined blast which caused a blinding light to fill Trace's eyes.

A few seconds later, the light died down and Trace eyed the now unconscious form of Titan lying on the ground. In between the two sides was a large crater of splintered wood. Ainsel and Saaki had now stopped arguing and both of them had adopted a fighting stance.

"Time to show them why we're undefeated! We can argue later." Ainsel said he closed his eyes and stretched out his gloved right hand.

"Agreed bro!" Saaki said as he sported a mischievous grin and closed his eyes when he raised his gloved left hand to meet Ainsel's gloved hand.

 _What the hell are they doing..._

"Julius take them down quickly." Trace ordered.

"Courser's Lash!" Julius said as his body became surrounded by black tendrils of magic which twisted and stretched towards Ainsel and Saaki.

 _Please work...Please work..._

Suddenly, Ainsel and Saaki opened their golden eyes causing the air on the stage to complete cease. Trace eyed their hands more closely until he suddenly shuddered as he noted that Ainsel seemed to be pouring a multitude of sound waves into a glowing bubble which seemed to be maintained by Saaki.

"Unison Raid: Sonic Boom!" The duo said as they forced their palms to face their opponents which sent the ball charging towards Trace and his teammates.

"Brace yourselves-"Trace said as he was cut off by a powerful wave which sent him and his team flying off their feet.

Trace cursed as he felt his body hit the stone floor. Hard.

 _Ugh...I'm going to feel that for days..._

"Game Over! The winners are Soundcloud!" Nari shouted.

"Booyah!" Ainsel said as he high-fived his brother.

"That worked perfectly!" Saaki said as he wrapped his arm around Titan's shoulder and helped him up as he stood up groggily.

"Does this mean I no longer have to participate in this thing anymore?" Julius asked as he lay down flat across the stone floor.

"Shut up." Marc muttered as he face palmed.

"How'd the hell we manage to lose to a bunch of brats..." Trace said as he sat up straight.

"Well to be fair one of them was a S-"Julius started to explain before he was cut off.

"SHUT UP AND LET US SULK IN PEACE!" Marc and Trace shouted simultaneously.

 _Ugh...I'm the second oldest in the guild and I performed like that...maybe I'm getting growing pains or something..._

 **A/N**

 **Hi All!**

 **So this is pretty much the last introduction chapter since the next chapter involves the guild master who essentially helps start off the first big Arc of this story. So brace yourself for the next chapter. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter as I kind of lost some zest when doing this chapter as battle tournaments ain't really my thing. Hope next chapter I can make it up to you guys since I felt this chapter fell bit flat...**

Scrawlx Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: War**

Victor leaned against the wooden entrance to the guild. He couldn't bear to go back inside considering the ruckus his guild mates were making. The entrance was a bright green door with the image of a black hydra's silhouette. He glanced up at the night sky only to be distracted by the sound of an argument from inside the guild.

"Be quiet chocolate rocks!" Kotamo yelled from inside.

"Quiet dweeb or else I'll beat you up so bad that you'll be in the infirmary!" Aria replied.

Victor sighed in annoyance.

 _Why on earth did I have to join this guild?_

Suddenly, Victor's ears pricked up at the sounds of footsteps, he quickly looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw a ghostly looking man who gave him a creepy smile flashing his bright white teeth which seemed to glow in the moonlight. The man wore a white shirt underneath a black jacket, with golden buttons, which were done up.

 _Why does our "leader" look like a butler?_

"Victor." The man said as he took his hands out of his long black dress pants.

"I need to show you something Axel. It's about Celina and more importantly about the stuff you've decided to make me do. "Victor said as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and offered it to Axel.

Victor stared at Axel expectantly after a few seconds but began to face palm when he noted that Axel only had one finger outstretched instead of his entire palm.

"Be serious!" Victor irked as a vein popped out of his forehead.

"I am! I'm trying to see if I can hold things with just one finger-" Axel replied before he trailed off after seeing Victor's glare.

"Read it." Victor ordered.

"I'm the one supposed to be ordering around people." Axel joked as he took the paper and read its contents.

 _Honestly hope he's going to be serious...after all this could affect the whole guild..._

Victor watched with his hazel eyes as he saw Axel become even paler than usual.

"Go and get Celina and bring her to my study." Axel said breathlessly as he pushed Victor slightly and entered the guild.

 _Wonder what that was all about...but I guess I would be a little concerned out if someone wrote "Either give me Celina willingly so that I can kill her or else I will destroy everything you care about and still take her." This thing just doesn't add up...first he tells me to watch over her and now this?_

Victor sighed before pushing the door open and entering the guild's main hall. The hall was large, spacious and rife with his guild mates milling around.

On the left side of the room there was the bar and next to the bartenders table was a gray door with a cross on it which read "Infirmary" and on the opposite side of the room there were a set of stairs which lead upstairs to the drama room and another set of stairs in drama room which lead to the bedrooms.

 _Celina wouldn't be in drama room, infirmary or her bedroom this late at night she's probably somewhere here..._

"Hey Victor!" Gale drawled as she walked towards him with a jug of beer.

"Don't even think about it." Victor said as he sidestepped her and moved past Kotamo and Boreas who were in a childish squabble with Aria and were now rough and tumbling around the room like a dust cloud.

Victor looked away in annoyance as he scanned his surroundings and eyed Nari at the bar.

 _She probably know's where she is..._

Victor walked over to the bar and blanched backwards as he saw Celina with a mug to her lips.

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" Bri and Seyella chanted as they watched Celina down a mug.

Victor sprung into action and rushed towards her, smacking the mug out of her hands sending the contents all over the floor.

"What was that for?" Celina shouted angrily.

"That's for underage drinking! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Victor shouted back.

"It was our fault." Bri said.

"I know it's your fault! You should be ashamed! What if Celina end's up like the other drunks in Onibus Town!" Victor said angrily.

"Hey if you have a problem with them wise guy then let's sort it out with a fight!" Boreas said as he cracked his knuckles and walked towards Victor flanked by Kotamo and Aria who were still pecking at each other like an old married couple.

"Loser!" Kotamo shouted.

"Dweeb!" Aria replied.

"I don't have time for this." Victor stated in annoyance as he grabbed Celina by the scruff of the neck and dragged her past the shocked onlookers towards the set of stairs leading up to the drama room before releasing her.

"Walk now...and before you ask your not getting an apology...you should know better!" Victor reprimanded as he jabbed Celina in the back with his fingers which got her moving up the stairs.

A few seconds later Victor was getting really annoyed by the constant complaints from Celina as he finally approached his goal.

"Ow! That hurt! Where are we even going?" Celina complained as she felt Victor's hand steer her shoulder towards a black wooden door.

Victor released her from his grip and knocked on the door before hearing the words "come in".

"You go in first." Victor said plainly as he gestured to the door.

Celina nodded and opened the door. Victor raised an eyebrow at the queer sight in front of him. Axel was playing chess with no one.

 _What is wrong with this guy...what type of person's plays chess against NO ONE!_

"Ah. My favourite duo." Axel said as he leaned back in his velvet chair.

"Hey Ax!" Celina said as she cracked a smile.

"Hello my dear. How are you?" Axel said as he directed Celina to the seat opposite him. Victor decided to lean against the closed door.

"I'm good! What exactly was so urgent that you had to bring me up here and ask roboprick to get me?" Celina gestured to Victor.

 _I'll get her for that..._

"Ah sorry about that. Victor begone." Axel said in a mocking tone as he clicked his fingers and Victor sighed before he left the room.

* * *

Axel stared at Celina's face. He had to admit she had got better in the last few months at chess but she was still no match.

"Checkmate." Axel said as he beat Celina.

Celina crossed her arms and stamped her feet in anger.

 _How on earth am I going to explain to her..._

"Um...master?" Celina asked in confusion.

 _Try not to startle her Axel..._

"Are we not going to play another game?" Celina asked intently.

"Celina...I don't think we can play together anymore..." Axel said quietly as he put his chessboard away.

"W-what do you mean?" Celina questioned.

"This world...is too dangerous for you..." Axel said calmly as he stood up.

"What? Don't be so ridiculous! I'm strong!" Celina shouted back.

"I don't think you're strong enough to defend yourself from what's after you-"Axel started before he was cut off by a searing pain in his mind.

"Ax!" Celina said.

Axel lurched backwards in his seat before toppling onto the wooden floor; he pressed his right hand against his forehead. Suddenly, he heard a male voice in his head.

 _Give her to me..._

 _W-who are you?_

 _Give her to me or face judgement!_

 _Who are you talking about?_

 _Celina._

 _Why do you want her?_

 _She belongs to us..._

 _Us? That doesn't make any sense?_

 _Give her to us!_

 _What if I refuse?_

 _You will die painfully..._

 _Do I get to choose how I die?_

 _No. Be serious you fool!_

 _I am being serious! I've always wanted to die on a farm –_

 _Utter one more silly thought and I will kill you from my throne room..._

 _Ok._

 _I can't believe that our royal lady would shack up with the likes of your kind...but no matter...once I have her I shall be at full strength and I'll finally be able to lay siege on Ishgar..._

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Either give us our lady or we will take her by force and destroy everything...My generals will raze your town and all the surrounding towns until there's nothing left..._

 _Is that a challenge? Because if it is I might just take you up on that!_

 _This is not a challenge...this is a warning...either give us our lady or prepare yourself for destruction like you have never seen before..._

 _I'll never give her to you!_

 _Pitiful...you have no respect...no wonder you're rebellious family are almost certain to be captured by the Rune Knights..._

 _Oh yeah and how are they going to do that?_

 _I've just given them a friendly tipoff...after all they have no reason to believe that once I have Celina in my hands that I'll betray them._

 _Why would you do that?_

 _My Generals are on their way to kill the council members and to release a number of demons...you have been warned and you will now suffer the consequences..._

Axel felt like a haze had been lifted from his mind as he felt the male voice disappear from his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up to see a teary eyed Celina knelt in front of him, her eyes boring into his skull as Axel noted that Celina was surrounded by Bri, Miriam and Ainsel.

"Hush Celina. I'm okay and Bri close the door!" Axel said more harshly than he expected.

 _Deep breaths Axel..._

"Before you ask, we heard Celina crying in hear so we told everyone to get to bed and came in here to check things out." Miriam explained as she offered a hand to Axel which he took.

"What happened?" Bri asked.

"It was the scariest thing ever! The master just froze and his eyes widened like crazy and he began glowing blue and then green-"Celina shouted before Ainsel gave her a glare which caused her to quickly close her mouth.

 _I changed colour...that's pretty weird...especially since I'm forty five_...surely my magic reserves should have prevented that from happening...just how powerful was that man in my head...

"I heard a man in my head...but before I go onto to that in more detail...forgive me Celina..." Axel said as he splayed out his left and sent sleep bubbles towards Celina which sent her crashing to the ground unconscious.

"What was that for?" Ainsel said angrily.

Axel held up his hand before Bri or Miriam could produce an outburst.

"Listen closely. A man has threatened the lives of the entire continent of Ishgar and he wants Celina." Axel explained.

Axel watched with a smile as he saw his three S-Class wizards grit their mouths in anger.

 _Perfect. That's the reaction I wanted..._

"This means war..." Ainsel said as he cracked his knuckle.

"Damn right!" Axel said as he delivered a fist pump.

 _I just hope my plan works and we don't all end up dead...Celina forgive me..._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Scrawl here!_**

 ** _So this is basically the first chapter of the first Arc! What do you think is going to happen? Who do you think will be hit hardest by Celina's unconscious state? Today you guys got introduced to Axel Bishop - The guildmaster of this ragtag group of misfits...hope you liked him and special thanks to Aussieking for creating him(and likewise to the other OC creators.) Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to send a review!_**

 ** _Peace_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:The Start of an Adventure!**

Bri could still here the words of Axel's plan ringing in her head as she awoke from her bed and yawned loudly.

" _What we do now is simple. We split up into five teams and then we each decide which council member to interrogate. We don't have much time and quite frankly we need to deal with this threat quickly before it gets out of hand. Absolutely no one apart from the people inside this room should know that Celina has been knocked out. Understood?_

Bri was just about to walk down the stairs to the main hall only to be stopped by hand tapping her shoulder.

"Hey Bri!" Seyella said cheerfully as Bri turned around.

"Hey partner!" Bri replied.

"So...any idea what happened yesterday with Celina's screams?" Seyella asked as Bri led her down the stairs.

"None at all." Bri said quickly as sat down on a bench in the main hall and clicked her fingers, summoning a bowl of cereal for herself and Seyella in the process.

"You sure? You don't exactly sound sure?" Seyella asked with a concerned tone.

 _Should I tell her...maybe I should...she's my best friend after besides Ainsel's probably going to tell Saaki anyway..._

"Don't tell anyone bu-"Bri started before she was cut off by an annoying interruption.

"Don't tell anyone what?" Mark asked curiously as he just walked past.

"Nothing." Bri said as she plunged the wooden spoon in her hand into her cereal.

 _Ugh...who the hell asked this kid to butt in...? Doesn't he know that's rude?_

Bri was just about to put the spoon in her mouth before the wooden table shook slightly sending some of the milk onto her leather jacket. Bri cursed as she turned her glare to Mark how had now decided to sit next to her.

"Sorry." Mark said sheepishly as he wiped his hand against Bri's jacket in an effort to rub it off only to make it worse.

"This jacket cost five hundred jewel and you're going to pay for the laundrette whose going to clean this stain up,are we clear?" Bri asked as she pointed at the white stain.

"Yes Ma'am –"Mark said nervously before he was cut off by a loud trumpet.

Bri looked to the centre of the room to see Axel standing on a table holding a trumpet. Bri watched in amusement as Axel began to pay a pretty bad impression of a Christmas song only to get a bowl of soup thrown his way by Ainsel.

Bri clapped politely since she appreciated Axel's effort to entertain everyone even if it was pretty bad.

"Boo!" Ainsel said as he gave him a thumb down.

Axel smiled before playing one loud note on the trumpet causing everyone's attention to be focused on him.

 _Here goes stage one of Axel's plans...I hope no one get suspicious..._

"My dear children, I am sad to report that all jobs you wish to undertake today are going to be cancelled until further notice." Axel said calmly.

The guild erupted like a volcano at once.

"What the hell?" Erika questioned.

"What gives man?" Kotamo asked.

"Don't ask idiot...you're too lazy to do anything!" Aria snapped as Giselle and Katrina held her down before she could punch Kotamo.

"Leave Kotamo alone!" Mercy retorted.

"Could you just shut up?" Ainsel asked.

"Bro..." Saaki muttered.

"Yeah right wise guy!" Erika replied as Miriam face palmed.

"Erika shut up!" Seyella yelled.

Victor groaned in annoyance as Gale patted him the shoulder.

"Somebody fight me!" Boreas yelled as Gale brained him from long range with a jug.

"Could you kids just shut up? My thirty five year old bones are shaking thanks to you lot. Now shut up so that Axel can talk!" Trace ordered.

Instantly the guild went quiet.

 _Wow. I never knew Trace could do that...interesting...looks like I have my next prank target._

"Thank you old friend. As I was saying...all missions are suspended due to a potential threat which could affect the entire magic world." Axel stated pausing for dramatic effect.

 _And here comes the punch line..._

"Which I know absolutely nothing about...but what I done know is that the council members are going to be in danger, therefore, I need you all to both shadow and interrogate them." Axel ordered.

"Why do we need to interrogate them? What have they ever done to us?" Victor asked.

"The truth is that the threat happens to be someone of royalty of where I don't know. This mission is non-negotiable due to the fact that the rune knights are tracking us down this very minute!" Axel explained.

"What did you do to piss them off?" Marc joked.

"Nothing." Axel said.

 _Please don't question it...please...please..._

"I call bullshit. "Julius muttered quietly to himself.

 _Damn it..._

"I think we should do it." Titan said loudly.

 _Yes!_

"If it involves doing extensive research then I'm in!" Caedyn said from the corner of the room.

 _That's weird...usually he'd involve his sister...is something going on between them?_

"I have already decided to create teams to prevent confusion. Please bear with me whilst I read them out." Axel said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ball of paper in surprise, dropping it on the table immediately.

Axel froze still and Bri could instantly that he had dropped the paper detailing the demands for Celina.

"Um Axel?" Trace asked as he walked towards the table.

"No!" Axel shouted as Trace reached for the paper.

"Okay." Trace said with a hurt tone as he backed away.

Bri closed her eyes as she heard her guild mates murmur whilst she heard Axel rustle some paper in his pocket until he coughed causing Bri's eyes to open.

 _This can't go any worse..._

"The teams are as follows: Team A is Katrina, Gissele, Aria and Gale." Axel said.

"Sweet! We are definitely travelling on the sea!" Gale yelled in excitement as she high-fived Katrina.

"Team B is Marc, Julius, Erika and Miriam." Axel continued.

Bri watched in amusement as both Julius and Miriam nodded at each other whilst Erika and Miriam fist bumped.

"Team C is Seyella, Bri, Titan, Kotamo and Boreas!" Axel read.

"Whoop!" Seyella shouted.

"Booyah! I'm in a group with strong fighters!" Boreas said enthusiastically.

"Team D is Marion, Mark, Victor and Mercy." Axel said sternly.

Bri noted that Mark had looked fearful at the mention of Victor's name and to be honest she couldn't blame him.

 _Poor Mark I guess...he's stuck with Mr Lecture you to death..._

"Team E is Caedyn, Clair Ainsel and Saaki!" Axel said quickly, clearly he was getting just as bored as half of the guild who had begun to fall asleep.

"Wake up!" Trace yelled causing Kotamo, Marion, Gale and Giselle to wake up abruptly.

"Team F is Nari, Axel, Celina and Trace. This meeting adjourned. Prepare to leave now." Axel ordered.

Bri watched as the respective teams began to fill out of the guild and couldn't help but smile at the shouts of determination from her guild. It made her proud to be an S- Class wizard.

"Come on Bri lets plan who we're going to interrogate!" Seyella called to her from outside.

"Coming!" Bri shouted in reply as she ran towards the door but not before noticing that Axel had a serious expression on his face.

* * *

Axel let out a deep sigh as he watched his guild leave the room to plan for a long journey.

 _Thank goodness that went better than I thought..._

Axel quickly hurried up the stairs to his study and glanced at the sleeping form of Celina. He reached out and felt her cheek; she felt lukewarm which was a good sign that the magic had taken effect. Suddenly, he pulled his hand back in surprise when he heard a cough.

Axel whipped his body around to see Trace and Nari standing together dressed for travel in grey and brown cloaks respectively. Trace had an angry expression on his face whilst Nari had a confused expression.

"What's going on?" Nari asked.

"Yeah, Axel what the hell is Celina doing sleeping on the job?" Trace asked.

 _Say something Axel. Anything!_

"Oh she's just having an afternoon siesta-"Axel started nervously only to be forced back and pinned to the wall by Trace.

"Cut the crap." Trace said as he gritted his teeth.

"Get off me or I will blast you off me. I'll explain everything." Axel warned.

Trace released his grip and stared expectantly. Nari absentmindedly tapped her shoes on the ground in an attempt to relieve the room of the growing tension.

"The truth is...Celina's magic power needs to be controlled before it spans out of control." Axel said as he closed his eyes.

 _It's a lie but a believable one...sorry Trace but I can't trust you considering that you worked with the council before joining the consortium..._

"Really? Is that it?" Trace said as he softened his look and folded his arms.

"So how exactly are we going to talk to any council members with her like this?" Nari asked.

"It's simple. We won't talk to any council members the other members will." Axel said as he hefted Celina onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes..

"You're kidding right? That's your plan for this group?" Trace said in exasperation as he waved his arms in the air.

"I'm fine with it." Nari said quietly.

 _Yeah right...I know that she's itching to get back in action after her last mission..._

"Then it's settled than. We go on the run and hideout at different cities to avoid the rune knights whilst everyone else talks with the council and then we regroup and find this member of royalty!" Axel explained.

"But what if we encounter a general?" Nari asked.

 _Damn it...too many questions...brain can't compute..._

"We'll figure something out just go down to the guild's entrance. I'll be there in a sec." Axel said a bit harsher than he had intended.

 _I hope this plan doesn't backfire..._

* * *

Aria couldn't believe what she was seeing as she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Kotamo's group standing at the local port; more specifically they seemed to be in deep discussion with a ship owner whilst standing next to a dock.

 _What's he doing here..._

She grabbed Katrina and Giselle by the hands and ran like a steam train towards the group not stopping to consider Gale who had already gone ahead to arrange transportation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aria yelled as she jabbed Kotamo in the chest.

"Leave us be... we're going to find two council members. Gran Doma and Leiji." Bri stated.

"Let us look for Gran Doma. You guys are too loud." Giselle remarked.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Kotamo and Boreas shouted in unison.

"It means that your too-" Aria started before she was cut off by a foghorn.

"ALL ABOARD THE GALE EXPRESS ME HEARTYS!" Gale shouted from the tiller of the ship as she pulled up next to the group in a large wooden ship with a green hydra's face on the side, its teeth bared in anger.

"Sweet ride! Great job Gale!" Bri complimented as beckoned her group to follow her aboard.

"Hold up!" Aria said as she dragged her two friends in front of Bri, blocking their path to the drawbridge leading to the ship.

"Gale is a member of our team and therefore the ship's ours!" Giselle yelled.

"No way!" Boreas replied back.

"Be fair! We're on the same guild!" Seyella reasoned.

"Tough luck!" Aria said as she folded her arms.

Suddenly, Aria's ears pricked up at the sudden shouting she heard. She whipped her body around to see a group of rune knight's step out of a nearby tavern.

Aria cursed.

"HEY! THERE THEY ARE! ARREST THOSE MEMBERS OF THE HYDRA CONSORTIUM IMEDIATELLY! THOSE ARE DIRECT ORDERS FROM KING FALION!" A rune knight shouted as he and his fellow rune knights ran towards the group.

"Everyone on board!" Gale yelled.

Everyone looked at Aria and she felt a slight churn in her stomach. It was against every fibre of her being but since she was boarding Gale's ship then she would follow Gale's rules, for now at least.

Aria turned around and ran onto the ship. A few seconds later she felt the ship move and leave the dock slowly.

"WE'LL GET YOU MISCREANTS!" A rune knight shouted.

"Yeah right!" Seyella said as she fist pumped into the air.

"Can we get off the boat?" Boreas said as he dropped to the floor and held his stomach as he began to throw up.

"Don't worry bro just try to suck it up." Kotamo said as he plopped himself next to Boreas and patted his back.

Bri and Katrina winced in disgust.

"So what do you think we'll learn from the council members?" Giselle asked.

"No idea but let's make this an adventure which we'll never forget!" Aria said.

"That sounded so cheesy." Giselle teased causing Kotamo and Boreas to laugh.

"Shut up!" Aria said as she pulled off her shoe and threw it at Kotamo, silencing her critic instantly.

 _That made me feel so much better!_

 **A/N**

So here we go. If your OC didn't appear this chapter they'll probably appear in some capacity next chapter don't worry. Did you like how I presented your OC. What are your thoughts/hopes on this Arc? Feedback in reviews on t his chapter is greatly appreciated!

 **Scrawlx out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Julius was at complete peace as he walked through the jungle infested road alongside his team. Granted he was always a loner of sorts but in the great outdoors he was truly at peace until of course someone had to ruin it. This morning it was pretty warm and the air was fresh.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Marc asked as he stumbled over a rock.

"Beats me."Miriam replied.

Julius took a deep breath.

 _Just stay calm Julius...patience is the key..._

"Could you please just shut up? Erika said angrily.

 _Finally someone on my wavelength at last..._

"But where are we going – "Marc asked yet again only to be cut off by hand being raised.

"Veronica." Miriam said sternly as she continued walking.

"Who's that?" Marc asked.

"It's a country and before you ask we're going to find Belno." Julius explained as he walking past Marc, Erika and Miriam.

"Jheeze what's up with him?" Erika asked loudly.

 _Just keep sniffing the air Julius...ignore her...she's just trying to get you all riled up..._

Marc grunted in response causing Julius to smile.

 _At least someone's on my side..._

"Rumour has it that the "lone wolf" over there hasn't been seen smiling before." Erika said loudly.

"Really?" Miriam asked with a smile in her voice.

 _That doesn't smell too good..._

"Are you sure about that, I've seen him laugh a few times?" Marc asked in an attempt to defend his friend.

"Laugh but not smile. Big difference." Miriam said in a matter of fact tone.

 _That scent is getting stronger..._

Julius stopped causing Miriam to walk into him.

"Hey!" Miriam protested.

Julius whipped around and put his finger to his lips.

"What?" Erika asked.

Suddenly, Julius tensed as he heard the roar of a bunch of animals.

"You just had to say something didn't you?" Miriam chided.

"What I can't help it." Erika said sheepishly.

Julius watched as the ground below him began to shake wildly as he heard the footsteps of the beast arriving.

"Brace yourselves." Marc said as a purple aura surrounded him.

Within a few seconds the bushes and trees around Julius started rustling furiously as if being blown by the wind.

"ROOOARRRR!" A male voice shouted from the trees.

Julius glanced at his teammates in confusion.

"ALULULULULULUULULULU!" A group of voices chanted simultaneously.

Julius got into a fighting stance and prepared for an attack but nothing happened. He began to ease up and looked at the surprised expressions of his guild mates.

"Well that was easy...obviously they were scared of my aura –"Marc boasted before he was cut off by a gang of tanned men and women appearing around him with spears pointed at him. They were dressed in leafy green skirts and wooden armour, all of them had fierce expressions and gave the group malicious grins.

"Just great...angry wilderness peoples what's next?" Miriam muttered sarcastically.

Julius cursed as he noted that he too was also surrounded by tanned men and woman much like Erika and Miriam. Julius could still here the loud footsteps of a beast coming towards the group. His eyes widened as he felt a giant shadow loom over him. Julius looked up and saw the most frightening sight he had ever seen in his life. There stood a giant man who easily towered above the trees.

"Tie them up to the poles. Tonight we will feast like kings!" The man said as he brushed a gigantic hand through his black braided hair. He wore an iron breast plate despite his bulging stomach and a pair of shorts.

Julius narrowed his eyes angrily as he felt himself being pushed into Miriam's back before being tied up by rope.

"You won't get away with this! Do you know who we are?" Erika argued as she was tied up back to back with Marc.

"Shut up you talk too much." One of the women said as she slapped Erika across the face knocking Erika out instantly. Julius winced at the red hand mark on Erika's face.

 _They'll pay for that..._

"Hey!" Miriam and Marc said in unison.

Miriam kicked away her captor and waddled over to her friend. Julius in the meantime felt himself being dragged across the ground towards Erika thanks to Miriam who seemed to have forgotten that they were tied together back to back.

"Hey stop them! That is an order from your Chief: Kai the second!" The gigantic man yelled as he pounded a fist on his breastplate.

"You're not getting away with this!" Miriam said in anger as she began to summon shadows.

"Stop them from using their magic!" Chief Kai shouted.

"Use the special technique!" A man shouted from Julius's left.

 _Looks like it's time to escape..._

Before Julius could even open his mouth in an attempt to rally his friends he felt a pang of pain hit his skull causing him to completely fall to the ground, taking Miriam down with him. He glanced up to see his would be opponent.

"That's the power of saucepan foo!" A man with spiked hair said triumphantly as he held an ordinary saucepan in his hand.

 _I'm sorry Erika..._

* * *

Mercy couldn't help but sense the serious energy from Victor as he walked in front of the group through the field of wheat and barley. Ever since they had started walking from the guild he had been treating this mission as if he was going solo. It was noon and quite frankly she was feeling a tad tired.

 _This has to stop...Mark's scared shitless..._

"Hey Victor!" Mercy called out.

Victor stopped and turned around; his face said it all as he gave her a "what is it?" look.

"Maybe we could stop for a few minutes? Mark and Marion seem to be lagging behind a bit." Mercy said as she gestured to the two mages who were holding their stomachs. Clearly they were not ready to travel on such small portions of food.

"Why aren't their hoods up?" Victor questioned as he walked back towards the group with a serious expression.

"Relax man...no one's going to attack us. We're in the middle of the countryside." Marion said as stretched out her hands and started twirling around in her hooded cloak.

 _That looks kind of fun..._

Before Mercy knew it she too was twirling around with Mark in an attempt to make the boy smile.

 _He's just like the little brother I never had..._

Mercy noted that Victor did not look impressed but tried for a smile anyway.

"Come join us!" Mercy exclaimed as she left Mark to twirl around with Marion.

"No thanks." Victor said as he folded his arms.

"Come on don't be a spoilsport." Marion pleaded.

"I said no thanks. We're losing valuable time prancing around like this." Victor said as he turned away in anger.

Mark and Marion quickly stopped twirling around and looked at Victor.

"Sorry..." Mark muttered.

"Yeah sorry for just wanting to have some fun...prick!" Marion muttered under her breath.

 _Why is he always so serious...I know he's always been known to be a serious and hard working guy but this is insane..._

"How about we camp here for tonight." Mercy suggested.

"No. We're almost to Hargeon Town just five more hours left." Victor stated.

Marion and Mark moaned.

"Come on. We can complete the final leg tomorrow. We need to rest." Mercy persisted.

Victor was silent for a few seconds before grunting in acceptance.

 _Wow that was easier than I thought...for a minute I thought I would have to fight him on this one..._

"We can rest over there in that cave!" Mark said proudly as he pointed at a small cavern a few metres from the main road in the field.

Victor was about to say something but Mercy interjected quickly.

"Any objections?" Mercy asked.

"Nope." Marion and Mark said in unison.

"Then it's settled away to the cave we go!" Mercy said cheerfully.

 **A few seconds later...**

Mercy glanced at her fellow guildmates who were sprawled across the ground on their hooded cloaks. Marion and Mark seemed occupied in a rather intricate game of cards whilst Victor was sat down trying to stoke a fire with a few branches.

Victor cursed in anger as he threw the stick onto the ground.

"How the hell does anyone light a fire with these things?" Victor muttered to himself and closed his eyes as he sat cross-legged with his black cloak still on.

"Here let me do it." Mercy offered.

 _I'm no wilderness expert but I've seen this done a thousand times..._

After a few minutes she too threw the sticks on the ground and folded her arms.

"No luck?" Victor asked.

"No luck." Mercy said with an annoyed tone.

"LOL!" Marion exclaimed as she put her deck of cards back into her pocket and focused her attention on the sticks.

"You want a go?" Victor said aggressively..

"No thanks. Your EPIC FAILS have put me off." Marion yelled.

Victor sighed in annoyance before hanging his head.

"Here let me do it." Mark said causing Mercy to jolt in surprise.

 _If he can do it I'll eat my shoe..._

"You just get the sticks and drag it across and hey– presto!" Mark said as he dragged one of the sticks across another one causing a spark of fire to light up.

 _Wow...I'm impressed...Looks like I'm going to have to eat my shoe tomorrow..._

"Good job kid." Victor said quietly as he nodded at Mark.

"Does that mean we're friends?" Mark asked quietly.

"Don't hold your breath...get some sleep since we leave early tomorrow." Victor advised as he returned to meditation.

A few seconds later both Mark and Marion were sound asleep.

"That was kind of sweet." Mercy noted.

"Can it. The kid impressed me with his independence...nothing more and nothing less..." Victor said.

 _Wow this is the longest conversation I've had with this guy about something not involving work._

"You know you like him and you probably trust him too." Mercy teased.

Victor snorted.

"You know me better than that. I don't trust people that philosophy will just get you killed. I'll take first watch." Victor suggested.

"No I'll take first watch you get some sleep." Mercy replied.

"No it's alright I'm used to waking up early." Victor insisted.

"Sleep or else I'll get Marion to custard pie you." Mercy joked.

"Try it and I'll beat you up somehow." Victor replied.

"Somehow? That's kind of lame." Mercy said as she sniggered.

Victor let out one of his trademark sighs.

"Fine. Just wake me up when it's my turn." Victor said as he curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

 _He's such a big softie...note to self: have some more banter with Victor in front of Mark and Marion to prove that he can actually have some fun..._

* * *

Saaki couldn't believe the sight before his eyes as the carriage pulled away from the guildhall in Acalypha Town. Caedyn and Clair for the first time in the history of sibling partnerships were not talking to each other. In fact it seemed that things had gotten so bad that they had decided to sit either side of Saaki whilst Ainsel rode the carriage and directed his horses..

"You okay Clair?" Saaki whispered.

"I'm fine." Clair whispered back.

Caedyn coughed loudly.

"Is there a problem brother dearest?" Clair asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Just be careful not all boys are good enough for you." Caedyn stated candidly.

Saaki and Clair blushed.

 _Come on man...you know I like your sister but no need to embarrass me..._

The carriage drew to a stop.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ainsel shouted from outside the carriage.

"It means that I don't like the way your brother is talking to my sister." Caedyn argued.

"He can talk to whoever he wants." Ainsel said as he kicked open the carriage door and placed Saaki's hand on Clair's shoulder.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" Caedyn said with gritted teeth.

"Calm down bro." Clair warned.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Caedyn said angrily.

"If we have a problem then let's take it outside!" Ainsel replied.

"Relax Ainsel I can deal with-"Saaki called out but to no avail as he watched Caedyn and Ainsel step out of the carriage.

 _Why does he love to fight my battles for me..._

Saaki gave Clair an apologetic expression before jumping out of the carriage. The coolness of the night air sent a chill through his spine.

"Hey wait up!" Clair yelled.

Saaki watched as the stage was set for a battle between Ainsel and Caedyn. Two overprotective brothers with anger issues willing to defend their siblings to the core.

 _Mark would call this "a tragedy waiting to happen" hope he's wrong..._

"Please bro stop this we have a mission to deal with!" Clair shouted from the sidelines as she sat cross-legged against the carriage.

"Weapon Requip: Wind Swords." Caedyn said as he ignored his sister and brandished his two blades. Before sticking one of his swords into the ground.

Saaki watched with pride as Ainsel drew his katana and flexed his right hand slightly.

 **Recommended song: Kimi ga Iru Kara(Instrumental)**

A gust of wind sent a ball of dust across the ground in between the two fighters signalling the start of the fight. Saaki watched as both Caedyn and Ainsel lunged towards each other.

 _This is going to be interesting!_

 **A/N**

 **So here we have chapter nine! I hope this chapter was as detailed as the last. Please bear in mind there is a rotation per chapter of Team A, C,F B,D,E IN THAT ORDER. I will be hoping to cover three teams per chapter so one chapter will be team A,C,F and the other will be B,D,E although this may change depending on certain circumstances. Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review and give me feedback**

 **Scrawlx Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:Sea Battle**

Seyella couldn't help but smile as she felt the hard surface of the wooden table. She smiled even more as she felt the cool breeze of the night hit her face.

 _This ship's called the "Olympia" which sounds pretty cool although I think calling it Seyella would be cooler..._

"I think it's safe to say we made a good choice." Bri said from Seyella's left.

 _Too right! Agreeing to ditch the boys and joining up with the girls was a great decision!_

"Hey could we have some chocolate?" Kotamo asked.

"Shut up prisoner!" Aria yelled as Seyella heard the rattle of the cage which held Kotamo, Titan and Boreas.

 _I hope the master would approve of this decision..._

"So how long til we reach the nearest Island?" Titan asked.

"We should be at Caracol Island in the next two hours." Gale confirmed.

"Sounds great." Giselle said cheerfully.

"We're leaving when we get to the island right?" Kotamo asked.

"Yeah. The terms were that we are allowed to roam free on the ship but we look for Leiji on Carcol while these guys go ahead." Bri informed him.

Just before Seyella was about to ask another question Katrina interrupted her.

"What's that?" Katrina yelled.

Seyella cursed her luck and clicked her fingers causing Huginn and Muginn to appear on her shoulder.

 _Time to see what's got everyone's knickers in a twist._

Seyella's eyes began to glow as she formed a link in her mind with Huginn and Mugin allowing her to see a black sea and a white ship sailing towards the ship. Suddenly, Seyella's link with her ravens was broken when Bri gripped her shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" Bri asked.

"Hear what?" Seyella replied.

"Gale ordered us to get ready to fight." Bri said hurriedly.

"Alright then time to fight!" Seyella said excitedly.

* * *

 **A few seconds later...**

Giselle smiled at the potential oncoming fight. She glanced at her fellow frontliners in Kotamo and Boreas.

 _I can't wait to get this show on the road..._

Giselle glanced at the oncoming ship. It was a large pitch black ship and had a black flag with a set of crossbones on it. It had the name" Queen Anne's Revenge" emblazoned in gold.

"Fire the cannons!" Gale yelled as she pulled the tiller towards the ship.

Everyone glanced at one another nervously.

"Ugh...do I have to order you guys...Katrina and Titan get on the ,Seyella,Giselle,Aria,Kotamo and Boreas get ready to fight when we grapple." Gale ordered.

 _Who put her in charge..._

"You heard her! Assume you're fighting stances." Bri yelled.

Giselle closed her eyes.

"Fire the cannons!" Gale yelled again.

Giselle heard the blast of the gunpowder shake her eardrums as she sensed the cannon hit the opposing ship. Suddenly, Giselle felt the ship shake wildly.

"Giselle get a grip! That's play the points game!" Aria yelled.

Giselle opened her eyes to see Aria dressed in her mermaid armour. She wore a metal breastplate and wore gloves which were studded with seashells. She wore a simple metal skirt and boots made of seashells. In her hand was a glowing trident.

"Yeah I hear ya!" Giselle nodded in reply as she watched the opposing ship release a set of thick ropes which latched themselves onto the ship. Bringing the opposing ship and Gale's ship closer together.

"Cut the lines! Fox Fire: Will-o-Wisp!" Bri yelled as she grabbed Seyella and tossed her onto the rival ship before she rubbed her hands together and then stretched them both out causing two pumpkins engulfed in fire to appear.

Giselle watched as Aria quickly raced across the rope and dived headfirst into battle.

 _She didn't follow her orders...guess she got five points for that..._

Giselle blanched backwards at the sight of fire as she watched Kotamo summon a crystal scythe and swing wildly cutting the ropes which were forcing the two ships to move closer.

 _There's no way I'm using that demon again...not after what happened last time..._

"Giselle get your head in the game!" Bri shouted as she leapt onto the enemy ship and threw the pumpkins whilst in midair causing an orange puff of smoke to appear as she landed.

Just before Giselle was about to activate her magic she instinctively jumped backwards when a group of pirates appeared. All of them were grown men and wore a variety of loose fitting clothes which were coloured in beige and brown. All of the men had no hair and had varying degrees of hygiene.

Giselle winced as she eyed one of the men pick his nose.

 _That is so disgusting..._

"Charge!" A man yelled out causing the army of pirates to charge forward.

"Open gate of the Hydra!" Katrina yelled from her left causing a small purple Hydra to appear.

"You called mistress?" The Hydra said with a sly smile.

"Go take down those freaks!" Katrina yelled as she ran towards a cannon closer to Giselle and swung it towards the pirates.

 _Wow she's not joking around..._

"Go on their ship and cause some havoc! We'll take care of these clowns!" Gale yelled as she and Titan ran to halt in front of Giselle.

Giselle nodded.

"Ars Grotiea Exhchange: Anhel!" Giselle began to glow briefly whilst she acquired her new form.

Once the glowing died down she looked down at herself and smiled. She wore a solid gold bralette with a pair of skin-tight gold pants. She glanced at her light blue knee high boots and tight thin gold chains which hung off of her waist, her neck, her arms, her hair and her legs. Her hair felt short and wavy to as she tilted the thin gold hairpiece.

Giselle rose into the air and flapped her white feathery wings and glided towards the enemy. She glanced down from the night sky and saw Kotamo jump from the ship and slam a palm on the water causing the very ocean to turn to freeze over. In response a bunch of pirates appeared and charged towards him.

 _Maybe I should go help him out?_

Suddenly, Boreas jumped from the ship and landed on the ground. He glanced at Kotamo and grinned before unleashing a powerful roar of snow and ice towards the enemy. Giselle smiled at the sight and dove towards Aria who was outnumbered.

"Holy Judgement!" Giselle yelled causing her hand to glow yellow before sending down a shower of light towards her targets.

 _BOOYAH!_

Giselle smiled as she heard a loud explosion and landed next to Aria who looked weary.

"Finally decided to join in?" Aria said with a smile as she glanced around at her fallen foes.

"Sorry it took me so long to appear." Giselle said as she pulled two lollipops from her chains and offered one of them to Aria with her right hand.

Aria took it gratefully and Giselle took this as an invitation to free her lollipop of her wrapper and feast. Just before she was about to suck on her lollipop Aria narrowed her eyes suddenly.

"Look out." Aria warned.

Giselle rose up her free left arm and backhanded the pirate in the nose who had thought he could sneak up on her. She watched the burly pirate collapse onto the ground with a smile on his face.

 _Reckon that's five points..._

"Um...I think that's minus five points..." Aria smirked as she aimed her trident at Giselle's chest.

Giselle looked at her chest to see that her bralette had fallen to the ground. Aria laughed at Giselle as she narrowed her eyes in anger and snatched her bralette.

"Don't laugh." Giselle moaned as she fixed on her bralette.

Aria stopped laughing for a few seconds before Giselle sent her a glare which made her tone down her laugh to a snort.

 _STUPID PIRATE...TIME TO MAKE THIS SHIP GO BOOM!_

"Aria lets destroy this place!" Giselle shouted.

"Agreed." Aria replied as she raised her trident in the air causing it to glow blue.

Giselle could sense the very ocean moving more aggressively as Aria swung her trident in a wide arc causing a barrage of water to slam into the ship.

"Hey watch it!" Bri's voice shouted from both the left and right.

 _What the hell?_

Giselle glanced left and right to see five Bri's fending off some pirates on either side. Giselle's ears perked up she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around to see Seyella running towards her.

"Bri's using her duplicity magic. They'll take care of these guys but we need to get into the captain's cabin and take out their leader quickly. Their all illusions and their feeding on our magic." Seyella explained.

"What?" Aria said in surprise as she joined them.

"I don't know why I couldn't sense it before but the pirates are all illusions and Bri's having -"Seyella said before she was cut off by a loud explosion.

"NO!" Titan yelled as he punched a pirate sending him flying.

"KATRINA LOOK OUT!" Gale screamed.

The trio whipped themselves around to see Katrina fall overboard into the ocean whilst grappling with a pirate.

"I'M GOING AFTER HER!" Gale shouted as she dived into the water after her.

 _I hope Gale can get to her in time..._

Giselle glanced at Aria who had a determined expression on her face.

"Go and get your team and leave here. We'll sort this out." Aria said with a steely look in her eye.

"What no! We can't leave you here!" Seyella said as she stamped on her foot.

Before Giselle could even react she saw a bruised Bri launch upwards into the air, sending shards of wood into the air in the process as she came crashing down the wooden floor next to Giselle. Instantly, the duplicates of Bri evaporated into thin air as the real Bri crawled towards the group.

"Bri are you okay?" Giselle asked as she gently grabbed Bri and loaded her onto Seyella's shoulder.

"R-run..." Bri muttered slowly before fading into unconscious.

"No way!" Aria said.

Another explosion sent a shockwave through the ship. Giselle could only watch in astonishment as all the pirates evaporated into thin air.

"Ugh...Seyella go now!" Aria ordered.

Seyella was about to argue back but Aria have a glare which caused her to close her mouth. She ran towards the edge of the ship and whistled.

"Kotamo, Titan and Boreas get your asses over her ASAP! Don't argue with me!" Seyella shrieked.

"Aww!" Kotamo and Boreas said in unison as they looked up at Seyella before running towards her.

Titan looked confused as he jumped from the Olympia and skidded towards Seyella.

"I'm going to toss Bri overboard .Kotamo make a ship so we can leave." Seyella ordered.

 _Wow who know that she was such a leader..._

"Ice Make: Boat!" Kotamo said as he slammed his fist into his palm causing the frozen floor he had created to crumble completely causing the boys to fall into freezing cold water.

Giselle laughed but was soon speechless as she eyed a smiling Kotamo who stood on a small rowboat made out of ice.

"Sweet man!" Titan said as he high fived Kotamo.

"Another boat..." Boreas groaned as he began to go green.

Seyella tossed Bri overboard and Titan caught her in his arms before setting her down.

"I'm leaving this to you guys. Stay safe." Seyella said as she jumped into the boat.

"Onwards!" Kotamo shouted with glee as he began paddling away in the rowboat.

 _Good Luck._

A thunderclap roared in the night sky as Giselle was sent sailing through the air by an invisible force. She glanced to her side to see Aria lying on the ground next to her. They were lying on the deck of the Olympia.

"Hpm..." A man's voice said from out of nowhere.

"Show yourself!" Aria shouted as she got up shakily and held out a hand to Giselle which she took gratefully.

"Impressive that you saw through my illusion magic but you'll be no match for my telekinesis and sword fighting skills..." The man's voice said yet again.

Giselle was about to shout only to be caught off guard by a shimmer of air in front of her. Once the shimmering had subsided she saw a tall man standing at six foot two. He had ghostly pale skin and thick and dirty beard. He wore a gray jacket and black trousers. He was also barefoot and wore a corsair on his head.

"My name is Blackbeard. Prepare to die!" The man said as he drew his sword.

Giselle and Aria looked at each before smiling.

"What's there to smile about? Say your prayers. "Blackbeard shouted.

Giselle and Aria both punched Blackbeard in the face which sent him flailing backwards.

"SHUT UP!" Aria exclaimed.

"Less talking more fighting!" Giselle said angrily.

* * *

Trace couldn't help but feel left out of the loop as he followed Axel into Oak Town. They had been travelling on foot for quite some time.

 _Wonder what exactly we're going to do here..._

"Hey Trace, do you reckon that we'll have to fight a general?" Nari asked as they walked past a couple of beggars and entered the town.

"Maybe." Trace said.

"Can you two hurry up? Celina's getting heavier by the second!" Axel shouted from in front of them as he stood next to a small red roofed building known as "Boar's Horns".

Trace widened his eyes as he watched Nari run full pelt towards Axel and slap him in the face leaving a red handmark on his cheek.

"DONT YOU KNOW ITS RUDE TO INSULT A LADY ABOUT HER WEIGHT!" Nari yelled.

"Ssssh!" Axel said as he put a finger to his lips.

Trace rolled his eyes and quickened his pace.

 _Typical Axel..._ "Hey you coming or not?" Nari yelled as she waited at the door of the inn.

"Yeah I'm coming." Trace replied as he jogged towards the small inn which had a red roof.

Trace watched as Axel entered the inn only to widened his eyes when he saw a ball of white light raining down towards the inn.

"Nari move out of the way!" Trace yelled as he ran towards the inn.

 _I've got to get Axel!_

Nari gave Trace a confused expression as he pointed upwards whilst he ran. Nari gasped in surprise as Trace shoved her out of the way and stepped inside the inn. It had a bar counter and behind it was a grumpy looking man wearing a dirty apron. Trace could only guess that he hadn't had much business in the last few days.

"Have you seen my friend?" Trace asked as he panted for a few seconds.

"The butler? He went in that room." The man said as he pointed to a red door to his left.

Trace gave the man a brief nod before racing towards the room. He kicked open the door to see Axel putting down Celina onto a dirty mattress.

"We need to leave now!" Trace said as he stumbled towards Axel.

"What? No we only just got here besides I've just tucked her in!" Axel said with a hint of annoyance.

"There's a ball of light coming towards the inn." Trace said hurriedly.

"You and Nari go I'll take care of Celina." Axel said firmly as he turned away from Trace.

"No way. Your coming with us so grab her and let's go." Trace said angrily.

"I can't I've already paid for this place!" Axel said.

"Since when have you ever cared about that?" Trace argued back.

Suddenly he heard footsteps causing him to whip around to see an angry looking Nari.

"What the hell are you to doing? There's a nuke hanging above us!" Nari said.

"I thought I told you to get away!" Trace shouted as the ball of light came crashing through the ceiling.

 _This isn't good..._

Before Nari could answer back a shining light blinded Trace's sight as he felt himself being forced backwards by the impact of the blast as the ball of light expanded.

 _So long cruel world..._

 **A/N**

 **Hi All,**

 **So there we have it...the 10** **th** **chapter and quite a big one...what do you guys think will happen next? Did you love it? Hate it? Got bored by it? Tell me in a review down below! I tried to make the battle between the Olympia and the Queen Anne's Revenge slightly more fast paced to give you guys a sense of you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Scrawlx Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Victor woke up to the sound of a scream. He blinked quickly and turned around to the source of the scream at the entrance of the cave. From what he could see Mercy and Marion were being shoved into a carriage by rune knights.

"Let me go! Where's Mark? I need to find him!" Marion shouted as she tried to bite one of the rune knights before being shoved into the carriage.

"Get off me! Where are you taking us?" Mercy shouted in anger.

"We're taking you to Hargeon Town Jail." A man said before shoving Mercy into the carriage.

 _Dammit...why didn't you wake me up Mercy..._

"Get the other one and throw him in with the boy." A rune knight shouted.

Victor got up to his feet slowly and glared at the two oncoming rune knights. Both of them were fairly tall and had sandy blonde hair.

"Are you going to come in quietly?" One of the men asked.

"Where is my comrade, the boy?" Victor asked angrily.

The two men looked at each other as Victor narrowed his eyes.

"Answer me! Tell me and I'll let you arrest me!" Victor exclaimed.

"Sergeant Percival brutalized the boy before throwing him to the carriage." The taller of the two men said reluctantly.

"Are you satisfied now?" The shorter of the two men said, he was clearly growing impatient.

 _Yes you stupid excuse for a" knight"..._

"Place your hands out so that we can cuff em." The taller man said.

Victor placed his hands out and waited patiently as the shorter man fiddled with his belt before finally producing a pair of steel cuffs.

"Now just hold still..." The shorter man said as he licked his lips and moved towards Victor.

Victor blinked twice before delivering a kick to the shorter man's crotch which sent him keeling over before advancing forward and punching the taller man quickly sending him crashing to the floor.

"Give me back my comrades!" Victor shouted as he walked towards the carriage.

"We've got to go now! Forget about that mage for now!" A man yelled from the carriage.

Victor was taken aback as he saw the two men he had assaulted before scramble to their feet and run after the carriage. Victor cursed his luck as he realised that the carriage was leaving.

 _Guess I need to save these layabouts then...ugh I hate waking up late..._

Victor took a deep breath and ran after the carriage.

Ainsel couldn't believe his luck. A few hours into the journey and already there was a fight to sink is blade into.

Ainsel blocked Caedyn's blade before jumping backwards and then rolling to the side. Ainsel started to pant as he wiped his brow. They had been fighting for hours and neither of them was making any headway.

"You're good." A male voice shouted from out of nowhere.

Ainsel and Caedyn looked at each other quizzically.

 _Wonder who that was..._

"But we're better!" A female said excitedly.

Suddenly Ainsel felt himself being flung through the air and landing next to Saaki.

"Bro?" Saaki said with a confused expression.

 _What the hell was that..._

As if to answer his question the glare of the sun seemed to get brighter for a few seconds before dying down to reveal two armoured children. One of them was a boy who looked about thirteen; he had black hair and the person standing next to him was obviously his sister, she had long black flowing hair which reached her shoulders. Both of them wore black armour which had a blood red crest of a broken heart in the centre.

"We are called the Dark Templar's. My name is Alex and this is my sister Victoria." The young boy said.

"That's correct. We were sent here by the King. Prepare to lose." The woman said as both she and her brother stretched out their hands summoning scythe's in their hands.

"Hpm...You guys are no match for me and Saaki. I call the boy!" Ainsel shouted as he gripped his katana and beckoned for his brother to join him.

"Guess we'll take the girl. Bet we can beat her quicker than you can beat the boy!" Caedyn replied.

Alex glanced at his sister before charging towards Ainsel and swinging his scythe wildly, Ainsel felt himself get dragged out of the way by Saaki.

"Thanks, get ready to use operation boom." Ainsel said as Saaki let go of him.

"No pro-"Saaki started before he started shaking wildly.

"What is it?" Ainsel said with a concerned tone.

"Look." Saaki said as he pointed.

Ainsel followed Saaki's line of sight to see Alex standing on a large slab of rock. Caedyn and his sister were nowhere to be seen. They had been teleported to a desolate desert.

"I've moved us to somewhere more private." Alex explained as he narrowed his eyes.

 _Perfect! All the more time to punch the snot out of this gu-_

Ainsel raised his katana instinctively to block Alex's scythe as he blurred in front of him.

"Saaki do it now!" Ainsel shouted as he put more weight on his katana forcing Alex to move back a few metres.

"Apollo's song!" Saaki said as he played a cheery tune which sent a blast of orange energy towards Alex.

Alex smiled before slicing downwards with his scythe. Ainsel was taken aback as he saw the scythe completely neutralize the attack, making the blast of energy fizz out to small harmless flickers.

"What the hell are you?" Saaki said in shock.

"I'm the Anti Mage commander of King Akbar's Thirteenth regiment! Prepare to be neutralized!" Alex said as he twirled around his scythe.

 _Fancy...looks like I'm going to have to take this loser down!_

"You ready bro?" Ainsel said with a grin.

"You know it!" Saaki said as he primed up his violin.

Ainsel lunged upwards into the sky and slashed wildly with his katana which clanged against Alex's scythe. The collision sent a shockwave around the whole area.

 _This is going to be interesting..._

Marc woke up from the haze to see himself surrounded by a large fire – no wait that was technically wrong he was standing above the fire or at least hanging over it.

"He's awake." A man yelled from below.

"Good. Add more fire to the stake!" Chief Kai shouted.

"BURN!" A group of children yelled from the ground below.

Marc glanced down to see the burning flames cackling below his sandals. He gulped as he noted a number of the populace had surrounded him. Each with sharpened weapons armed to the teeth.

 _Damn it...I hate fire..._

Marc glanced around to see a battered and bruised Erika hanging opposite him on her own burning stake, next to her was Miriam and to his left was Julius.

"What are we going to do?" Marc whispered as he heard cheers from the crowd below.

"There's nothing we can do. We're being restrained by anti magic cuffs." Julius whispered back.

"There has to be something and you know it." Marc argued.

"If we could just free ourselves..." Miriam muttered.

Marc stared at Erika and gave Julius a quizzical look.

"She's unconscious thanks to Chief bigfoot of their leader..." Julius said bitterly as he gestured with his head at the giant man with red tribal marks on his face. He had a pot belly and wore a goatskin skirt or at least that's what it looked like as he danced with numerous women.

Marc began to shake in anger.

 _What type of man does that to a woman...even if that woman is Erika...he'll pay!_

"Oh what's this. The pink haired one is all riled up and ready to be eaten!" Chief Kai said as he stumbled over towards Marc.

Marc spat in his face as Chief Kai leaned in with his dirty yellow teeth.

"Oh so you wish to play do you!" Chief Kai said as he punched Marc with a giant fist.

Marc felt himself being hit by a train as he felt his entire body keel over as the wooden stake cracked and fell with him still attached on it.

"So much for him!" Chief Kai said as Marc drifted downwards and landed in the fire.

The crowd cheered loudly as Chief Kai done a small dance.

 _He'll pay...for this burning sensation around my body...no...deep breaths Marc...stay civilized..._

"Time to deal with this one seeing as she's almost dead." Chief Kai said triumphantly as he lumbered towards Erika.

 _I'll blast this oaf into smithereens..._

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Miriam yelled.

"Shut up wretch!" Chief Kai shouted.

Marc got up shakily to his feet and rose up from the ground; a pink aura surrounded his body.

 _Must destroy..._

The crowd gasped causing the chief to turn around to see glowing Marc staring right at him with anger in his eyes.

"How?" The Chief exclaimed.

Marc didn't answer before sending a blast of neon towards the chief.

 _He'll pay!_

Victor rushed past numerous people as he entered Hargeon Town. He looked around desperately until he zeroed in and watched the carriage stop in front of a large building which read "Town Jail".

 _Need...to...get...in..._ Victor panted as he watched the carriage unloading his team, Marion and Mercy looked relatively unhurt but Mark seemed like he had been to wore and back again.

 _I need to bust them out of there..._

Victor grinned as he eyed a small ventilation shaft on top of the building.

 **A few seconds later...**

Victor successfully clambered atop the building's roof and glanced inside the air vent. It was dusty and quite frankly going to be a tight squeeze for someone of his stature.

 _I wouldn't normal do this but I need them as much as it pains for me to think this: I actually want to save them..._

He took a deep breath before kicking open the air vent and venturing inside.

It didn't take long before he could hear Mercy and Marion's screams of pain.

"This is what you get for trespassing in our cave!" A man shouted as Mercy screamed out in agony.

"Never cross the council!" Another man shouted as Victor heard the sparks of a lightning staff, soon enough he heard Marion wail in pain.

 _Why haven't I heard Mark yet..._

Victor turned a corner before finally reaching his exit. He punched open the ventilation shaft causing a number of eyes to swivel towards him.

"What are you looking at?" Victor said as two burly guards dressed in white robes moved from the door and pulled him out of the shaft with their bare arms.

 _Time to strike quickly..._

Victor quickly swept the two men from under their feet causing them to crash to the ground. Before darting around with his eyes until they settled on a convulsing Marion on the ground and a bruised Mercy.

 _Shit..._

Just before he was about to run towards them the door opened to reveal a muscular bald man with a jagged scar across his right cheek, he wore a blue jacket and wore white cloak. To complete his look he wore a black pair of baggy trousers and black gloves.

"To think this pathetic boy was part of the Hydra-"The man stopped talking when he noticed Victor.

"Oh...your here...this one wasn't much of a challenge..." The man said as he clicked his fingers causing a severely injured Mark to drop out of nowhere next to him.

"Who are you?" Victor said sternly.

"My name is Percival but if you associate yourself with this rabble then call me your superior." The man said.

"Shut up." Victor said angrily.

Percival blinked.

 _I hate people like him who abuse power..._

"Careful...I have you friend her under my thumb." Percival said as he grabbed Mark by his ear.

"Let him go." Victor said as he noted the increasing amount of blood dripping from Mark's side.

"Sure." Percival said as he pushed Mark towards Victor.

 _Why? Oh well I guess this was easier than I thought-_

Victor watched as time seemed to slow. Percival raised his hands and blasted Mark in the chest causing the glaring ray to pierce his skin. Mark looked down with a face contorted in agony before mouthing "I'm sorry" as he collapsed to the ground lifeless.

Victor glared at Percival who was now laughing. In the corner of his eye he could see Mercy and Marion cowering together and crying silently. Victor clenched his fist in anger.

"Did you really think it would be so easy? That rodent didn't know anything about the "Hydra Consortium" maybe one of those women will know-"Percival said before he was cut off by a punch to the jaw.

 _You took my special person...right in front of my eyes...I'll damage you so much that you can't stand!_

"I don't usually fight but for taking a member of my guild away! I'll show you no mercy!" Victor said in anger before he felt himself being flung against a wall by a high amount of magical pressure.

"YOU DARE STRIKE ME!" Percival said as he took off his cloak and glowed bright red.

Victor didn't even bother replying before ripping of his hooded cloak to reveal a sleeveless tunic. His body began to glow brown causing the very ground to crack.

"I don't usually like to fight but unfortunately for you I'm pissed off now." Victor said as he cracked his knuckles.

 _I'll avenge you Mark..._

 **Recommended Song: Kimi ga Iru Kara**

 **A/N**

Hey all!

Dun dun dunnn...shocking death...bet that blew you away! Hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the lack of detail in some places. Really hope you enjoyed this story up until now I have an idea for an agents of shield fic set during WW2 would you prefer if i started that or continued with this? I will only have time to do one story since I have really hard exams to revise for.

Also good news I got ABB in my exams today moving on to A2! Really happy.

Scrawlx out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Gale swam through the brown coloured murk of the water in a straight line.

 _I'm sure Katrina fell in a straight line downwards; hopefully I can get to her –_

Gale's eyes widened as she saw a large floating mass of seaweed drift in front of her. Before she could continue her swim she heard a loud rumble from above.

 _What the hell could that be?_

"TIDAL WAVE!" A female voice shouted from the depths of the water.

Gale tensed as she felt herself getting hit by a gigantic wave which caused her catapult downwards in a spinning spiral. Gale began to drift as she let unconsciousness take over from her.

A few seconds late Gale opened her eyes to see Katrina in the jaws of a large shark; she was bruised and had numerous scratches across her body. Gale grimaced as she began to take control of her body, stopping her descent out of control and began to swim towards the seabed.

"Do you like it?" The female voice from before said cheerfully.

"Who's there?" Gale said as she suddenly felt very self conscious when she landed a few metres away from Katrina.

"My name is Phoebe. One of the generals of King Akbar's Thirteenth regiment." The female voice said.

Gale was just about to ask another question but she was interrupted by a growing dampness in her clothes as a bunch of bubbles suddenly appeared before materializing into a blue skinned woman with gray scales. She wore sea shells for a bra and had cold blue eyes. Gale glanced at her legs only to blanch backwards as see saw a fish's tail instead.

"W-what are you?" Gale asked.

"A mermaid duh and as for the thing around your friend that's my pet shark: Basil!" Phoebe said excitedly.

The shark dropped Katrina, clearly enthused by his master calling his name and swam towards Phoebe who patted the shark before giving Gale a grin.

"Are you ready to die?" Phoebe asked.

Before Gale could reply Basil charged towards her and snapped his jaws around Gale's hips. Phoebe laughed as Gale felt a searing pain in her hips as she felt the sharp teeth of the shark bit into her like knives cutting into butter.

 _I need to get out of this bind..._

"Whilst you and Basil get acquainted be and your friend here are going to have some more fun!" Phoebe said as she clapped her hands in delight before swimming towards Katrina's unconscious form.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Gale screamed.

"Oh and by the way your friends are fighting my ghostly servant, Blackbeard." Phoebe said calmly.

"That is so not fair!" Gale whined.

"Basil, have some more fun with your chew toy!" Phoebe ordered.

Gale felt herself being flung across the ocean before crashing into a piece of jagged rock. She felt the world around her flicker black and white as she felt her mind drift back into the past.

 **Flashback (Gale 15 years old)**

Gale could barely move as she felt herself sliding across the ship. Thunder roared across the sky. She had stowed away on this merchant ship for about a month until she was discovered and now she was being forced to become part of the crew.

"Hoist up the sails wench!" A man yelled as he mopped the floor in his apron and brown shorts.

"Leave her alone Barney she's only a wee little girl." Another man replied.

Gale turned her head to the sound of the second man. He wore a red bandanna which barely contained his shaggy black hair and a stripped t shirt and a pair of black shorts.

 _Alex looks so cool!_

"You alright lass?" Alex asked as he walked over to her. He looked unfazed by the lightning which cackled in the stormy night.

"I'm alright. I was just wondering when we'd be reaching Crocus?" Gale asked nervously as she took Alex's outstretched hand and got to her feet.

Alex laughed a hearty laugh before stroking his beard.

 _Please say soon...please!_

"I don't think we'll be reaching Crocus for another week at least considering the amount of storms we've been getting." Alex said.

Before Gale could complain a harsh voice interrupted her.

"Get on your post you bloody scallywags!" A deep voice shouted.

Gale shuddered as she turned to the tiller to see a man who wore a dark green pirate jacket with golden rims. He had bright red hair and a jagged scar across his peach coloured face. His name was Max and he was quite frankly one of the most ruthless pirates around.

"Quit standing kid and go to the kitchen where you belong!" Max shouted as he pulled out a pistol.

"But I thought we agreed that I was-"Gale started before Max fired a gunshot which caused a bullet to poke through the wooden floor a few centimetres from her right foot.

"Head off to the kitchen...or else I'll put a bullet in your foot." Max said angrily.

" Fine." Gale muttered as she walked towards the ladder which led to the lower decks of the ship.

 _Why the hell did I even come here...from a Captain's first mate to kitchen girl..._

"Brace for impact!" A voice shouted suddenly.

Gale looked up in surprise as she saw a giant tsunami speeding towards the ship.

 _Uh Oh..._

Gale couldn't move as she felt fear overtake her body. She was oblivious to the shouts of her crew who warned her to get to the lower deck.

 _I'm going to die..._

The oncoming wave seemed to hang upwards for what seemed like centuries as it loomed of Gale only to come completely crashing down. Gale felt her body getting slammed against the side of the ship.

 _That's gonna leave a mark..._

Gale felt her body being swept off the ship as she plunged into the murky depths of the water. She watched as a familiar looking green jacket floated towards her and she grabbed it gingerly. It still felt fairly warm to the touch.

 _I'll survive dad...that's a promise...I just need to rest here first..._

Gale traced a circle in the water and entered it causing a bubble to appear as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Back to Present**

Gale's eyes jolted awake to see that Basil had now released her from his jaws and was now gripping Katrina in his teeth. Gale stared at her side to see a patch of dried up blood.

 _I'll fix that later...time for some good old fashioned payback!_

Gale swam towards Phoebe and raised both her hands in front of her.

"Leviathan's Rage!" Gale shouted as she began to glow bright blue.

"What is that?" Phoebe yelled as Basil dropped Katrina causing her to drift downwards.

Suddenly the blue light died down to reveal a transformed had light blue scales on her cheeks in addition to clawed hands and ran a hand through her pointy teeth before giving her opponent a grin.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Phoebe said as she regained her composure and splayed out her hands, sending a small wave of water towards Gale along with Basil who hurtled towards Gale like a rocket.

Gale smiled before reaching out to Basil's speeding form and holding him in place, slowing down the sharks momentum completely. Gale then proceeded to stretch the shark's mouth as far as she could until she could her a satisfying click.

"Looks like shark breath couldn't cut it. Wonder if you'll be even more of a challenge" Gale said as she clicked her fingers which caused the wave approaching her to dissipate into bubbles.

"Uh..." Phoebe muttered.

Gale didn't give Phoebe a chance to move as she shot towards Phoebe and punched her in the jaw before quickly dealing her a powerful kick which sent her crashing down towards the seabed.

 _This is fun!_

Gale chased after Phoebe's falling form and released a barrage of water claws which tore at Phoebe's scales causing her to scream out in agony.

 _My have the tables turned...time to shred this fish to pieces!_

Before Gale could continue her onslaught she was interrupted by a large crash above her. She looked up to see Aria and Giselle grappling with a bearded man as they fell downwards.

"What the hell?" Gale said in surprise.

Giselle and Aria dethatched themselves from the man and they both delivered a powerful kick to the side simultaneously causing the man to crash into Phoebe.

"Where's Katrina?" Giselle asked as she swam down to Gale whilst shouldering Aria.

"What's up with her?" Gale asked as she looked at Aria who held her side.

"Just a scratch. Now where is Katrina?" Aria grumbled.

Gale shuddered as she quickly traced through her memory.

 _I've been so busy thinking about taking down this chick I forgot one of the crew...idiot!_

Gale's eyes darted around the water until they fell upon Katrina's form a few metres away.

"There she is!" Gale shouted excitedly as she pointed.

"Blackbeard get the girl!" Phoebe shouted as she pushed off the man and pointed at Katrina.

Giselle nodded quickly at Gale before shooting off to Katrina with Aria swimming in pursuit.

"Looks like it's just us two left...I'm going to enjoy beating you up!" Gale said with a smirk.

"Ocean's Wrath!" Phoebe shouted.

Gale felt her body grow extremely weak as her scales began to retract and her body turned back to normal.

 _What the hell?_

"Ocean's Wrath is a powerful ability which causes me to use the very power of the water around us and make it all explode!" Phoebe shouted with glee as the water began to vibrate rapidly.

Just before Gale could question her further she spotted out of the corner of her eye Giselle and Aria swimming towards her with Katrina being carried by Giselle.

"Never keep your eyes off your opponent!" Phoebe shouted as she sent a wave of water towards Gale which sent her hurtling backwards into the arms of Aria.

"We need to leave. Blackbeard turned into dust and fish are dying instantly for some reason." Aria ordered.

Gale gave a quizzical look towards Phoebe.

"Someone had to be sacrificed besides the King gave every member of the thirteenth regiment the ability to bring one soul back from the dead it's no big deal!" Phoebe said casually.

Giselle and Aria's jaws dropped.

"That amount of magic is insane..." Giselle exclaimed.

"And risky...there has to be some sort of serious drawback." Aria said thoughtfully.

"I'm going to explode along with this area of water." Phoebe said calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Gale asked in disbelief.

"My king's orders are absolute besides who says I'm the only one that's going to die...after all Gale I killed all of your friends three years before and I left you alive for the finale!" Phoebe said as she lunged towards Gale and clawed at her feet.

Gale let out a scream of pain as she felt Aria swim upward; it felt as if a bird's talons were raking against her very skin as Phoebe's claws tore into her boots to the flesh.

"You should have heard Alex's screams for you! They were music to my ears!" Phoebe said hysterically.

"Kick her off you!" Giselle shouted as she rose past Aria and Gale to break through to the surface.

Gale began to kick out against Phoebe with her feet. The pain in her legs stung her like a million bees but she would endure. She had been through too much to be beaten by a crazy mermaid.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled as Gale finally kicked Phoebe from her grasp.

Gale could only smile as she saw Phoebe getting smaller and smaller until she was nothing more than a speck as Aria broke through to the surface.

Gale's vision was greeted by the harsh sunlight of the early morning.

"What now?" Giselle asked as she swam towards Gale and Aria. She was back in her normal form and looked weary.

"Wake up Katrina! We need a ride out of here!" Aria ordered.

"I can't she's unconscious still..." Giselle complained.

"Find her keys! The one with the griffin head!" Aria argued back.

Gale glanced at the Olympia which was now nothing more than a burning ship. She took a deep breath before blinking quickly.

"We need to hurry up. The vibrations in the water...bad..." Gale said wearily.

"Found it!" Giselle yelled triumphantly as she pressed the silver key into Katrina's hand.

"Now what?" Aria asked.

"Turn the key in her hand." Gale said.

"That won't work she needs to say the –"Gissele started before Gale interrupted her.

"Do it!" Gale shouted.

 _That came out harsher than I expected..._

Giselle gripped Katrina's hand and turned it as if she was locking a door. Gale smiled as she saw silver glow emit from Katrina's hand before it quickly died down.

Aria whistled causing Gale to hear the beating of wings above her. Gale looked up to see majestic Griffin lowering itself next to her. It had reddish-gold fur and seemed twice the size of a shark. It cawed loudly with its golden beak as Giselle loaded Katrina onto it before climbing onto it and pulling up Gale followed by Aria.

"Take us to the magic council headquarters turkey!" Aria ordered causing the Griffin to squawk in annoyance before taking off.

Gale shuddered as she heard a loud bang coming from the water; she glanced back at the ocean and saw the water rise upwards like a wall before falling back down with a loud crash.

 _I'm sorry Alex that you had to die because of my weakness..._

* * *

Titan couldn't believe his luck.

He had been in the midst of a great battle a few seconds ago and now he was rowing a boat alongside his best friend Boreas thanks to a crazy psychotic blind girl.

"Keep rowing!" Seyella shouted as she poked Kotamo with her finger.

 _How the hell did she know where to him?_

"Ugh why do I have to row the boat can't I swap with Kotamo?" Boreas moaned as he held his stomach mid row.

"I'm too tired..." Kotamo said lazily as he lay across the boat.

"What the hell how can you be tired!" Titan and Seyella said simultaneously.

"What? I'm a big guy who needs long naps..." Kotamo said as he closed his eyes only to be awoken by a loud slap across the face by Seyella.

"Wake up! Titan swap with Kotamo for the last leg!" Seyella ordered.

"That's not fair!" Boreas whined.

"I don't give two shits!" Seyella shouted.

 _This second in command thing is really getting to her head..._

"Yes Ma'am!" The two boys said.

 _Sweet...maybe I can catch some Z's..._

Titan thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

 **Dream Sequence**

 _Titan opened his eyes to find himself staring at a man dressed in black armour. He wore a golden crown with a red ruby embedded in the centre. They were in a dark forest, Titan could practically feel the gloom emitting from the man who was sat in a really tall throne._

" _There's no way you can beat us..." The man said._

" _Who are you?" Titan shouted._

" _I am King Akbar..." The man said as he clenched his fist._

" _Why do you want Celina!" Titan shouted angrily._

" _Calm down...I bought you here to warn you that if you try to defeat me one of these futures is destined to occur..." The man threatened as he waved his palm causing multiple spheres to appear in front of Titan._

 _Titan's eyes widened as he saw a griffin carrying Gale's group, a scythe protruding out of Claire's chest, an angry looking Marc with tears in his eyes, a lifeless Mark on the ground and Celina sat atop a throne with Axel and Nari kneeling before her._

" _You have been warned..." King Akbar said as he waved his hand dismissively causing Titan's entire world to turn upside down._

Titan woke up with a shudder down his spine.

 _Was that real or was that fake..._

"Glad you're awake sleepyhead were here." Bri said.

Titan looked at her in shock.

"What?" Bri asked.

"Nothing. Just glad to have you back..." Titan said lamely.

Bri shrugged her shoulders and offered a hand to Titan which he took gratefully as he stepped out of the boat. As soon as Titan stepped out the boat melted back into water causing Kotamo and Boreas to smile.

"Let's go. We've finally reached Leji's island." Bri said as she led the group towards a large mansion with marble walls.

 _I need to keep this a secret...if I tell them it'll just cause an argument or something..._

* * *

Nari could barely contain her shock. The explosion had managed to rip apart a bunch of trees but the building the trio had chosen to stowaway in was untouched.

Nari stared in surprise at the newcomer who had appeared from the ball of light. She had platinum hair and wore pure white armour. In her right hand was a sword and in her left hand was a shield.

"Who are you?" Trace asked threateningly.

"Give me the girl." The woman said.

"No way!" Nari shouted.

"Give me to her; she's going to die if you choose otherwise. She's at risk of exploding." The woman said.

"Why should we trust you?" Trace asked as he stood protectively in front of Axel and Celina.

"Because Gunslinger...My name is Faye Briarwood...you know of my family, do you not?" The woman said formally.

"Briarwood?" Trace said in disbelief.

"What in the world?" Nari asked.

"Don't trust her-"Axel protested.

"Shut up!" Trace shouted in anger as he summoned a pistol and pointed it at Axel.

"Calm down Trace." Nari warned.

 _Why is there so much tension in here?_

"No he needs to calm down! He's been acting all agitated because of Celina recently and I want the truth!" Trace screamed.

"I can give you the truth if you want...just follow me..." Faye said as she slashed with her sword causing a white circle to appear.

Trace dropped his pistol and walked into the circle. Nari watched as Faye gave her a smile.

"What about you?" Faye asked.

"I'm not a child so quit addressing me like one...I'm staying here with my –"Nari started before she quickly faltered as she saw Axel hoist Celina back on his shoulders and walk towards the circle.

"What are you doing?" Nari asked incredulously as she walked next to him..

"I'm going after Trace for a start and plus I'm curious to see if I can take out the King before he can get his hands on Celina." Axel whispered.

"Are you crazy? You're practically handing her over-"Nari said before Axel interrupted her again.

"I know it's a tough decision but there was a reason I put Celina to sleep...no one else can wake her up except for me so even if he does get her I won't be able to use her. Now play along so that we can take the King down..." Axel whispered before walking into the circle.

 _He's got some serious explaining to do...I hope your plan is as straightforward as you make it out to be..._

"...Yes...prepare for their arrival..." Faye said quietly before shoving Nari into the portal.

Nari gulped in surprise as a brilliant light filled her eyes.

 **A/N**

 **So there we have it...quite possibly the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of Titan's dream? Do you think all those futures are possible or only some? Who's your favourite character so far? Any tips or suggestions put them in a review!**

 **Scrawlx Out!**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **It's raining in London right now and tbh that's some legit pathetic fallacy right now as I bear some bad news:**

 **Due to unforeseen circumstances and the potential for a really long year for me with exams,having to leave my house for three weeks to live with my dad whilst my mum's on holiday(yeah thanks mum...you've left me with the worst cook in the family) ,university applications and whatnot.I have decided to put all my stories on a hiatus so I have more time to focus on the boring world of revision and exams as I currently have my A2'S to do and I want to get at least two A' I need to actually decide on what to do at uni since i keep questioning my decision to do psychology since I love writing but English isn't exactly versatile in that sense plus psychology covers statistics,essay writing and lab reports which basically gives me my core subjects of English,maths and science so i guess its all good as i want to be versatile and have a wide career net but more on that when I come back.**

 **Sorry about this but I can promise I will return to write a brand new fanfic with a SYOC component with a much better storyline. Maybe not as many good OC's but I will make it better than my other attempts.**

 **I'm making a poll about which universe I should do and based on that I'll do a story :)**

 **Scrawlx Out! (For a couple of months atleast)**


End file.
